Fate StayNight: Unlimited Gun Game
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: There are many different, parallel universe. Join the story of Sean Graham, his partecipation in the Fifth Holy Grail War and his influence on the main story. Canon(?) Pairings. GeniusMagus!OC StrongButNotGodlike!OC NoMaster!OC and Strong!Shirou.
1. 1) The start of an unlimited friendship

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : ****The start of an unlimited friendship**

It was a day like any other in Fuyuku Town. The quite large city, renowned for his mysterious incidents, is home of thousands of men, women and children of all kind and social status.

The local school, Homurahara Academy, is birthplace of several influential individuals and is considered one of the most advanced schools in the whole country, second only to Tokyo's.

Our story starts at an almost empty bus stop. The only being present a foreign teen. Black eyes were staring into the phone in one of his hand, while the other hand was busy scratching the back of the boy's head, sometimes also playing with a few strands of his black hair.

"This is the last time I agree to this kind of deals.." The now annoyed teen muttered, tired from the long travel from the West and the lack of the expected presence of the adult that was supposed to be responsible of his wellbeing during this experience.

His mother had been eager when she had told him that the local priest had been tried to get someone to try this interesting two-years long stay in Japan.

Many had refused for various reasons and so, being the fervent catholic she was, his mother agreed to send his own son to the land of the Rising Sun.

'More like the land of the Rising Yawn..' At this he held a yawn. Not only he had to take this travel he should as well refused too, but he had to wait a tardy Japanese priest.

"I suppose you are Sean Graham-san?" A voice called from his left side in Japanese. The boy's head snapped to the origin of the question. The clothes were one of a priest but..

His eyes were so much unfocused and the blank look on his face did nothing to reassure Sean. His whole appearance just seemed to scream 'Dangerous' all the way.

Thankfully, staying in his presence will be as rare as going to a Church function. (Yes, I don't like much partaking in religious functions...)

Slowly nodding at the question, the man then gestured to Sean to follow him behind. The teen complied with the implied order and got up from the single bench of the bus stop and started to walk close to the creepy man.

Once they reached an old, temple-like building they both stopped. It was curious how a Church building had been adapted to a local Shino temple. Curious and impressive.

"While the building has many rooms ready for guests, I have to ask you to limit any attempt to explore the whole place. The church had been open for many decades and some areas are unfit to live within."

Once again Sean nodded at this request of his and proceeded to enter the building.

"And." The teen stopped to listen from the creepy priest. "I forgot to present myself. My name is Kotomine Kirei and prefer to be addressed as Kotomine, not with my given name."

"Understood Kotomine-san." Sean finished, speaking for the first time to the man.

Nodding Kirei joined his new responsibility to the church. Tomorrow was going to be a tiring day.

* * *

 _The following day_...

"Since you are still young, you have been enlisted to the local school. I hope this is not problematic in any way." The two were now sitting in the small kitchen, finishing their breakfast. The teen replied by shooking his head. "I will be fine, Kotomine-san."

Nodding at his reply, Kirei continued. "Good. I would advise to form friendships with someone you can trust in your class. I might be unavailable once in a while and you cannot remain alone in the building."

"So I will have to do sleepovers more than few times?" The question was met with a nod. "Yes. And remember to be well-mannered wherever you have to sleep, I will not accept complains of bad behaviour from you."

'Good God, I would be fazed if it wasn't the first time I encountered a traditionalist priest. Seems like I will have to endure this too during my stay.'

"Understood Kotomine-san."

"The uniform for your school is in the bathroom just outside your assigned room. It is obligatory to put it on during your school time."

'Oh right.' Sean thought 'Japan have laws for obligatory uniforms. See, Anime are useful at something..'

After finishing breakfast, Sean went for his uniform and put it on.

'A bit unconfortable but fine all-together.' Taking his school bag, the teen left the building and started to walk toward the big complex known as Homurahara Academy.

The place was certainly better than any high school he had visited, but to Sean it mattered little if a school was bigger than another. It was the score he would give to the quality of teachers and classmates.

Sighing, he entered the central building and started to walk around trying to find his assigned classroom.

His attempt was vain as the bell rang and he still had not found the class. Sighing, he was ready to be punished for lateness in his first day when he felt someone bump into him.

"Omfh- Sorry, I wasn't seeing where I was going." Sean was shocked at the sight before him.

Never in his life he would have expected a red-haired boy in Japan. Well, never in real life.

His peer had spoken a flawless Japanese and so Sean was prompted to excuse himself.

"No, it wasn't your fault. I should have been more cautious to stay in the middle of the hall."

Sighing, the red-headed boy extended his hand forward. "Why not just drop the matter all at once. My name is Emiya Shirou."

Grabbing his hand and shaking it the fellow teen presented himself. "Nice to meet you, Emiya-san. My name's Graham Sean."

As we both stop presenting, Shirou finally noticed my panicked stare. "Oh. Are you new here? Do you need help in finding your classroom?"

Nodding Sean handed him the document he was given by the school prior to his arrival. Shirou gave it a long glance before returning it, shock visible in his visage.

"You wouldn't believe it, Graham-san. You are in my same classroom."

"Cool. Then could you lead the way?" A nod was the only thing the young Emiya replied with before gesturing his new classmate to follow him.

As he entered the classroom, an hand grasped Sean's shoulders and both he and Shirou turned to the owner of said hand. A brunette was looking at him with a smile. "Good morning Shirou-kun. I see you have met our new students." The young woman turned to dark-haired teen. "Nice to meet you, Sean-kun. I'm Fujimura Taiga and I will be your teacher for this year."

Bowing slightly, Sean returned the salute. Then the teacher pushed them in the classroom, gesturing to Shirou to go to his seat and pulled Sean in the front of the classroom.

"Good morning students." She was then replied by the entire class with a single 'Good morning Sensei.'

Her smile widened. "Today is going to be an interesting day because we have received a foreign student. Please present yourself."

As she said this sentence Sean bowed once again, this time directed to the classroom. "Hello to everyone. My name is Graham Sean, nice to meet you all."

As he finished his presentation, the whole class' reaction was a mixed chaos. A minority had been commenting hatefully at the new addiction, while the majority was curious at their new classmate.

"Sean-kun, please sit between Issei-kun and Shirou-kun. I think you should recognize Shirou."

Sean nodded and walked to the empty space on Shirou's left. Maybe this year was going to be better than he expected.


	2. 2) Learning about life and magic?

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **Learning about life... and magic?**

"You know that you don't needed to stay after school to help, Sean-kun? I am fine to work here alone." Shirou voiced his concern about his new friend's help at repairing the decaying machineries of the Academy.

"Nonsense, Shirou-kun. I want to help you as a way to repay your early kindness." Sean replied while checking the obsolete machine in his hands. "Also" He continued "What kind of friend would I be if I let you stay late alone here to repair this stuff?"

A nervous laugh left the red-haired's mouth. It had been like when Issei-kun's behaviour in the first months of their friendship. Thankfully, the dark blue-haired boy had settled to help 'till the end of the school hours and didn't stay in the hours after.

Indeed, being alone had helped Shirou in his Magus self-training. It was frustrating how difficult was to advance in those arts and sometimes thought that Kiritsugu had been right to say that studying Magi's arts would have been nigh impossible for him.

Sighing, the Japanese boy resumed his silent _Structural Grasp Magecraft_ to understand the error of the malfuctioning object before him. It always had been like this: use magecraft to fix stuff (of the school and of the students) and working at Copenhagen as a Part-Timer.

Once he was part of the Archery Club of the Academy but the accident that had left a burn mark on his shoulder caused his leaving one of his favourite activities.

"And...Done!" Sean exclaimed happily, having repaired the set of objects he had assigned himself to fix.

"I just have to finish this one and I'm done too." The magus-in-training replied, having just finished his analysis. As he changed some parts and used part of the duct tape on his left, the machine was once again in working shape.

"Good- Oh god, I forgot to notify my tenant that I had decided to stay here late." Sean remembered that just now and his face assumed a panicked look.

"Need to go. Sorry Shirou-kun, next time we can walk together if you want."

Nodding in understanding, the young Emiya sweatdropped at the nervous composure his new friend had taken and, bidding him goodbye, Sean left the classroom and then the school.

'Nononononononono-' As he was thinking errantically, the foreign teen was running through the empty streets barely glancing at the police tapes in some of the houses' entrances.

Turning to a corner, he felt bumping into someone. "Omfh. Sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going had I ended up crashing into you." As Sean gave a better look at the man before him, he noticed how tall he was. The man was old if is gray/silver hair was a to be considered an hint and something mischievous exuded from his unnaturally red eyes.

"No problem, kid." The man said with calm tone. A smile was present in his face and, while not creepy as Kotomine's, it certainly didn't promise a good future to the poor soul that angered the old man. "If you want to repay your little mistake, please take those books." The tall man handed Sean four big tomes that the teen put in his still half-empty school bag.

As the man resumed to walk, Sean turned to the old man one last time. "S-sir, if you don't mind what's is your name?" Hearing the boy speak, the man halted his walk and replied without turning. "Oh, you may call me Kaleidoscope, Graham-kun." As he said that he started to walk away once more. 'How did he knew my name' was the only thought of the confused teen.

Having returned safely to his temporary home, Sean had explained calmly to Kirei why he had turned up so late. The priest had been unnervingly calm about the whole situation, the foreign teen expecting the familiar lack of room for excuses. It was positive just because he would limit even more the interactions with the creepy man.

Once he had reached the 'safety' of his room. Sean dropped his school bag on his bed and started to remove his uniform and put his PJs. As he was well covered in his bed, he reached for one of the tomes that this 'Kaleidoscope' had given to him and read the title.

" **Initiation to Magecraft: Theory and First Optional Rituals.** What is this?"

As the teen read page after page, he felt that this was far more than just petty illusions that modern Magicians use. The fact that made it a solid possibility was the logic behind the whole subject.

Magi, the users of magecraft, are able to use power coming from the Root. Sadly this energy was limited and thus all Magus-related families were firmly few to avoid the dissipation of their collective powers.

Sean then reached the page that explained what made this magecraft possible. Magic Circuits. On the page there were doodles that said ' **Jump to page 125 to have your first ritual.** '

The foreign teen did so and saw that the instructions of the simple ritual. He moved his hand over the Mage Seal of the page and chanted the described sentences:

" **I pledge my mind to the noble cause. I pledge my heart to the holy Gaia. I pledge my soul for the infinity.** " Once the incantation was over an horrible burning sensation stormed in the teen's body. He felt as if hot, melted iron was in his veins and all at once, as if nothing had happened, the pain vanished. As Sean took some minutes to regulate his breathing, he noticed blue lights coming from his skin.

'Circuits! It was all real!' He thought with wide eyes. The whole ordeal took a toll on him and the fatigue hit him fully, making him fall asleep immediately.

"Seems like my new pet project is showing impressive results." Zelrecht said excited. The whole test was to experimentate a new ritual that would create a Magic core not dependant from the Root but from Earth/Gaia Itself.

This was possibly one of his greatest successes. The only thing left to check was his ability to use Magecraft and the potency behind the arts executed from the teen. Who knows, maybe this boy will be useful in other 'opportunities'.


	3. 3) Right place, Wrong time

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 3:** **In the right place, in the wrong time...**

* * *

 _Early in the mornin, Courtyard of the Church-Temple..._

The courtyard, once immaculate, was now laid barren. The responsible sitting on the ground, sweaty and tired. Sean had been lucky that the day after had been a school-free one and that the creepy priest, Kotomine, was away from business.

It was disturbing how cold his voice was and how his mood changed at random times, but thankfully no malice was still perpetrated and Sean preferred to keep this uneasy truce has long as possible and, if possible, until the end of his stay.

The cause of such destruction could be attributed also to the little study that the foreign teen had just finished to practice. Once he had woke up, Sean spent a short amount of time still reading the books, to try to understand this new skills he may develop with his new Magical Circuits.

The first tome had been mostly theories and other basic, if not, dangerous rituals that Sean decided to not try now. Looking once again at the description of the ritual he had tried the day before, the teen felt lucky to have not died in the process. This **Magical Initiation Ritual** was something theorised recently and tried to attach the Magus' Circuits to another 'supplier'.

The reason of the limitation of the Magi's skills are mostly related to Earth, called by the book Gaia, jamming the ability to create a stable connection to the Root. This 'Root' is the origin of the Magical Fuel ' **Od** ' and many had died tried to understand more of the divine object.

In Sean's opinion, it was a waste of time. Sure, it would be great to discover the mysteries of the world, but lacking the opportune instruments the whole attempt would fail at its initial stage.

The book ended describing another worrying subject. In the late 18th century, some noble Magi families created a deadly competition against each other. The reward was the Holy Grail, an artifact created by Magi of old and capable of make the wish of the winner come true.

The object seemed quite OP in Sean's mind, also the Grail was related to the Holy Cup of Jesus just by name and anything else. The Holy Grail War was truly an horrible conflict between seven Masters that fought together with seven Servants.

Those Servants were Heroic Spirits, individuals that are internationally cherished and object of prayers.

Saber, Lancer, Berserker, Caster, Rider, Assassin and Archer. All Servants chosen had an unique class each and owned powerful artifacts, or **Noble Phantasm** , that made them even more special than others Spirits.

The last recorded war was the Third. It seems that it was also considered unconvential because of the introduction of a Eight Servant Class, Avenger. The Einzberns had tried to win deceitfully the competition in an attempt to reclaim their **Heaven's Feel** , the Third Magic and only connection to the **Akashic Record** , or, if there were still confusion, the Root.

The place was where the souls of everyone ended and, those worthy, were then placed in the **Throne of Heroes**. In a certain sense, this whole logic reminded him of the only year of Philosophy he did as a freshman.

Parmenides first and then Plato described of a infinite world away from ours where everything was present in their truest form and that our world was a mere copy of this metaphysical reality. Sean had contemplated the possibility that those Greek Philosophers were Magi scientists, but decided to kept this little thought to himself and to focus on the present.

He had read half the second tome and was getting more and more accustomed to Projection and Reinforcement. Interestingly enough, the draining feeling that the book described was absent and Sean just deduced it was because of his different Magic Circuits.

He had first tried with a wooden sword and was satisfied with the perfect first attempt. He hit a sack of dirt with his newly reinforced wooden sword and was even more pleased to see it cut through as if made of thin paper.

His next attempt was recreating a dagger and a fairly-known one for those who like classic games. And here it was, the Dagger of Time from PoP was in his hands. His first instinct was pressing the big button on it but concluded it was the Dagger was empty of the Sands of Time.

Sighing, he now focused onto something more complex. And now Sean was grasping Sora's Keyblade. His grin was reaching a very unhealthy extension.

But there was still a major experiment to try and willing his Circuits, he Projected and Reinforced a Kolibrì handgun and cocking it straight to the now halved target, he shoot.

The Kolibrì, the weakest handgun of WWI and the following conflicts, was able to pierce the target, leaving a quarter of metre hole on the now open sack of dirt.

And soon Sean started to create more and more guns some quite well-known, others quite rare and exotic on their appearance.

And now Sean was tired to the bone, the Courtyard demolished by his experiments and little time to repair all the damage.

As he got up from the ground he paled at hearing the sound of hands clapping behind him. He turned quickly to see the intruder and was shocked to see the same old man that gave him the three tomes, grinning at him.

"Kaleidoscope-san?" At this the man laughed. "Oh boy. It's been a while since I got someone to be respectful to my being." As he placated his laugh, he returned to grin at the boy before him.

"Greetings Sean Graham. I'm Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Wizard Marshal or, as I like to proclaim myself, the Vampire Troll. But you can call me whatever you want, I don't care."

"Ehr.. Zelretch-san, why are you here?" The still stunned teen asked. It wasn't the main concern but he opted to avoid to go straight for the point in that predicament.

"Oh. You see, Sean-kun, I am a very busy Magus. Being the main responsible for the Second Magic, the **Kaleidoscope** , I have to deal with many, different jobs in all those parallel worlds and sometimes I have to deal two works at once." He adjusted his dusty, old clothes. "So I decided to search for a competent substitute in some of those situations. And guess who was the lucky guy?"

Sean thought well of his answer before replying. "Me?"

"Yes, I mean, no." Zelrecht paused "Well yes and not. You are still being trialed and until now you are exceeding my expectations."

"What do you mean 'trialed', Zelrecht-san?" The whole discussion was surreal. First he discovers this magic-science and turned into a pseudo-Magus and now with this important old man, if his title of 'Wizard Marshal' actually is high in the hierarchy.

"That is simple. Things in Fuyuki are going to get exciting very soon, just like ten years ago."

Then Zelrecht turned away from the boy before holding his hand with a peace sign.

"Now that the tutorial is over, I hope you can truly beat this challenge. It would be boring to find another candidate. Ciao!" As he finished the sentence, the man disappeared in a blink of eye.

Sean kept looking at the former location of the old man but was thinking about the message the Magus had relayed to him.

While he had been in Fuyuki for almost two-three days, the teen had noticed the unexplainable deaths that had started for a while.

And what did the old man meant with 'like ten years ago'?

Curious of this, Sean cleaned the courtyard before returning to his room and, once there, turned on his laptop. Knowing that he would stay away from home, the teen had took with him his second best PC and this has proven to be a good idea.

As he browsed through the news, he started to see a weird pattern. There were various conflicting reports of the local police that described the presence of blood and destruction but the lack of bodies. It was also strange how in that period a young serial killer had been found death. Ryuunosuke Uryuu was a monster that thankfully had been put down but..

Who did this and how did he/she cover their trails?

It was frustrating how limited the reports were of that time and, feeling bored, decided to check other newspaper article of the period. One of those caught his attention.

It was a merely a description of a local, noble family. The Tohsakas. Sean remembered hearing Shirou talking about a Tohsaka-girl he knew. The family was quite small but there were two little girls. Rin and... Sakura.

Sean was sure that he would remember hearing about twins or even seeing them around but the younger girl was oddly familiar. She seemed someone he had already seen at school but..

Why couldn't he remember where and when?

His head landed in his pillow. Life was becoming like a crescendo of bizarre stuff. Sean hoped that thing weren't going to end up as badly he felt they were going to turn.

His reverie was interrupted by someone knocking at the door. "You may come in."

"As if I needed your permission to enter, mongrel." A blond young man entered in the room, followed by a smiling Kotomine.

"Sorry but.. who the hell are you?" was the foreign boy reply. The blond was quite arrogant both in his way of walking and his talking.

"You Cur!" He barked and looked ready to attack Sean. "I'm Gilgamesh, the King of Kings, and you shall respect me as your liege."

Sean turned to Kotomine confused but the priest simply explained their visit.

"You see, Sean-kun. Gilgamesh-sama here is in need of sustainance and you might be able to help him."

At this Sean felt that the situation was indeed grave and that he needed to escape the room somehow.

"So Mongrel." The blond continued, strange yellow circles forming on his side " **Die!** "


	4. 4) Conflict of Interests

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 4 : ****Conflict of Interests**

 _"So Mongrel." The blond continued, strange yellow circles forming on his side " **Die!** "_

Spears and swords flew out of the circles, aimed straight to the foreign teen.

"Nope!" Sean took the pillow in his hands and Reiforced it. His makeshift shield held the first barrage, but the teen knew to not test his luck more. The pillow, while Reiforced, had been damaged and wouldn't hold against any other assault.

Using the surprise of the murderous duo, Sean took his bag, jumped out of the window and started to run away from the Temple.

He needed a place to hide and plan. Sadly his luck failed this time, a spear cutting one of his shoulders. "You know what?!" The foreign teen said, his voice filled with anger. "I think it's good time to retaliate!" As soon he said those words he attempted to recreate two MG42s to demolish the blond killer but soon noticed that his Projection didn't extend as it should have.

He realized why. The entire day spent to experiment had left him low on his Magic Circuits and was unable to truly defend himself.

The blond just grinned smugly "What was that, mongrel?" A sword tried to stab the foreign teen's head but the boy dodged it. "Weren't you going to defend yourself?!"

Sean gritted his teeth in annoyance. The pounce was annoying at best and it was just a matter of time before he go-

A blade punctured the teen's left leg and forced him on the ground. Kotomine had catched up and was just few steps behind his associate.

The teen needed a way out and he needed it now!

And, as if a deity decided to take pity of the boy, his hand touched a familiar object.

A manhole for the sewers! Now he needed a distraction and he knew which to use.

"Yep, I said that." He held a cylindrical object in his hand. "But sadly I have to go." He pulled the pin out of the grenade. "See ya!"

The bomb was triggered but, instead of an explosion, smoke filled the area. The killer duo launched attacks on the last position of the boy but, once the smoke disappeared, only a stain of blood and an open manhole was what was left of their prey.

Meanwhile in the sewers, Sean was _running._ It was more of walking fast because of his injuries but he didn't care.

He needed to distance himself as far as possible from his attempted murderers and he needed to find a new temporary home.

He knew that he couldn't contact home because of his implicated relation with Clockwork and he was now stuck in this ugly situation.

After half an hour of walking, the teen decided it was enough and exited the sewers from another manhole.

As soon he was out, he felt sleepy and, making just one step, fell on the street. His eyes were closing but he could swear that he had seen a glimpse of red hair.

"Shirou..." And then Sean remembered no more.

* * *

 _Few hours later..._

Sean Graham was lost.

That was what he could feel in this void. Memories were scrambled and couldn't truly remember how he got in this place.

He felt floating eternally in this empty space and that irritated him. Looking around worked little, being the only human in the whole place. There was just one thing to try. Another Magecraft Art he still had to try was Detection. It was quite useless in most situations but in this case it was just perfect for the job.

It literally turned the user in a Prana radar and helped in detecting intrusions. Sean's Circuits released a small wave of Prana and strangely enough something was Detected. Something that felt **wrong.** As the second wave left his body, he felt the presence getting close to him and then a figure materialised before him.

 **It** was a woman. A very beautiful woman. She had silver hairs and oddly empty eyes. She was analysing Sean from how she was looking at him.

"Interesting." was the first word she told. Her voice was frail but elegant and composed. "You are quite the anomaly, aren't you?" As she said those words a smile showed on her face. A very ugly smile.

Dark tentacles shooted forward, intending to kill the foreign teen. This time Sean was ready and reacted appropriately.

An AA-12 was Projected and Reinforced in his hands and the tentacles were destroyed in mere moments. The girl looked awed by the unusual spectacle.

"Fascinating. The memories of my current host didn't mention any Magus capable of this advanced Projection and Reinforcement. Please, could you tell me your name boy?" Her tone hinted to an underline of excitement and Sean honestly didn't want to deal with this woman anymore.

"I don't think I will do so." Sean's tone was cold, with acceptable reasons. This **being** just felt like a dark spot to his Circuits and the teen didn't felt willing to battle it. But, if things turned to a worst turn, he could deal with it. His Magecraft prowness was not something to be scoffed at and the creature knew that.

"Oh, I understand. I think that you humans prefer to know the name of those who ask this question first." She bowed slightly. "My container's name is Irisviel von Einzbern. But.."

Her hair covered her eyes but two red, quite scary lights seems to still watch the boy.

"I'm the Zoroastrian God of all Evils, **Angra Mainyu**!" As she said those words, the world turned dark once more but not before the teen seeing the being speeding towards himself.

Sean woke up sweaty in a unfamiliar place. Bandages were covering his chest and his left leg, the pain he had been feeling because of the wounds diminished but still present and perceivable.

"So you are awake, Sean-kun."

The foreign teen turned panicked to the now open door and relaxed when he saw who called him. Shirou Emiya stood just outside the room, dressed in an apron.

Frowning Sean asked without thinking "You can cook?" The red-headed boy just stared at him for few seconds before nodding. "I learned how to cook when my step-father adopted me, he was quite useless in a kitchen." Then he seemed to realize something. "Oh, are your wounds still causing any pain? Do you need to change the bandages?"

Sean returned his eyes to the bandages, then he shook his head negatively. "I'm fine and I think those are still good for few more hours."

Shirou sighed relieved before staring at his foreign friend with a serious look.

"Sean, can I ask you a question?" The teen chuckled " You just did, Shirou-kun, but yes, you can ask a question."

"Are you a Magus?" The question was followed by an uneasy silence.

After few minutes of stillness Sean decided to test the waters. "And how do you know about that term?"

"My stepfather, Kiritsugu." was the short reply of Shirou. The foreign boy nodded. "Some old man dropped three tomes about Magecraft yesterday and I did a ritual to unlock my Magic Circuits."

At this Shirou frowned. "There's a ritual to unleash the Circuits? There's actually no need to create them?" At the confused stare from the foreign boy, the young Emiya facepalmed and muttered something about 'old men' and 'hell'.

"Oh. Since you started Magecraft earlier than me, you should be able to do advanced stuff.. right?"

At this the red-haired boy lowered his head and Sean could have sworn to have seen one of those 'depression clouds' from Anime. "I'm stuck with Projection and Reinforcement."

The foreign boy looked at his friend in pity. "You truly suck, Shirou-kun." The sentence was countered by a mock-angered glare of Shirou. As the two stared each other in the eyes, tension could be felt in the skin.

Then, as if nothing, the two laughed. "You truly know how to make me cry with this laugh-inducing behaviour, Shirou-kun." At this Shirou too had to remove the tears from falling. "And you truly know how to make an insult funny, Sean-kun."

Once the two had sobered up, the red-haired Magus decided to voice another of his curiousities. "Also, Sean-kun, how much good in Projection and Reiforcement?"

Sean replied by Projecting and Reinforcing a M1911. This made the Japanese Magus jump in shock. "That should be impossible." He started. "You shouldn't have been able to Project guns. They are too complex."

Sean looked confused. "Whaddya mean?" And so the little lesson started. "As you know Projection is made of two main steps, Analysis and Visualization. Now, if you had to Project something as complex as a gun you would need to know perfectly how are they inside and all of their pieces."

At this the foreign teen nodded in realization. "Oh, that's because of Gramps. He was a Gun Enthusiast and had a license for many weapons he had used in WW2 and in 'Nam. When I was little, Gramps would take me to his Armoury and we would spend the day by cleaning all guns' pieces. Plus, I always got a sort of semi-eidetic memory."

"That's impressive, Sean-kun. Oh!" He took notice how the hour by looking distractedly at the watch on his wrist. "It's almost late. Well, Sean-kun, you need to stay here for now and when I return from school we can talk more." Nodding, Sean returned to lay on the bed and closed his eyes. He was still tired but he knew that the worst was over.

It wasn't as if Shirou was going to get in trouble.. right?


	5. 5) More troubles, more migraines

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 5 : ****More troubles, more migraines**

* * *

Sean had long left the guest room Shirou had given to him temporarily and had move to the living room, knowing that the owner of the house and friendwas coming home soon.

Once he had woken up from his little nap, Sean used his free time to continue to read the rest of the second tome. At the end of the volume there was a vague description of a Noble Phantasm usable by almost all magical users.

 **Rho Aias** , the shield used by Aias the Great during the Troy's war. This time, this incantation took almost an hour to master but it did come with a sweet reward. Observing the structure of the Noble Phantasm, Sean decided to make his own, bastardised version.

And thus the **Wand Siegfried** came to be. A green, circular shield that which all points were as resilient as the other. The name was merely the first thing that came to the foreign teen's mind, remembering the infamous Siegfried Line of WW2 Germany. In Sean's opinion, it was good to have a decent defensive incantation in his ever increasing repertoire.

As he had expected someone rang at the entrance of the Emiya's household and Sean went to open the door. Image his surprise and scare when he saw a **pointy** **thing** pointed at his face.

"Master, there is someone here!" A feminine, strong voice exclaimed. She had blond hairs and blue-cerulean eyes. The woman was also dressed in some strange armor and her weapon... why there was so much Prana on it. The teen could barely see the form and could identify it as a sword.

"Saber, he's a friend. Don't hurt him." Shirou ordered few steps behind the knight-girl. She did as ordered and bowed slightly at the scared boy. "Forgive me for my rash judgement, Sir."

As Sean noted her accent, he decided to ask her later some questions about it. Right now they weren't the only one at the entrance.

"So this is Emiya-kun's home. Mphm!" That was one of the girl I saw while browsing before the attack. Tohsaka Rin!

But... Who was the man behind her?

While it was the first time Sean saw this white-haired man, his magic kind of reminded him of someone the foreign boy know. But who?

Sean knew that there was going to be a long, migraine-induced explanation...

 _A long explanation later..._

"You are truly unlucky and reckless, Emiya-kun." Rin stated with a serious look. "Now you are going to be forced in the Fifth Grail War." Sean didn't want to intercedes, but not because he felt unwilling to argue with the tsundere before him. The responsible for his distraction was her Servant, Archer.

The Servant had been silent since they had met but the fact he was looking at him as if something weird, didn't relented the uneasy feeling the foreign teen was sensing.

His magic was pratically screaming at him that he knew the Servant from somewhere. But he couldn't remembere when or where. And that's truly strange on many levels, since Sean would have been able to identify this individual immediately just for his appearance.

"Who are you?" the two arguing Japaneses halted their debate at this question delivered with such cold tone.

Sean looked back at the servant. "I think it's proper etiquette to present themselves before asking this kind of question."

A cold object found its way to the foreigner's neck. It was a short sword with the Confucian Yin/Yang Emblem. "I will not repeat myself again. Who are you?"

Sean returned the glare full force. "And I will state this just this once and no more!" A Trench Shotgun was Projected and Reinforced was in his hands, cocked to hit the annoying white-haired man. "It's rude to not present yourself before asking 'Who are you?'."

The stalemate lasted for several minutes before the Servant decided to relent and back out of the challenge. His master was shocked by two major surprises: 1) The usually calm and sometimes snarky Archer was irked by this foreigner and 2) This teen, that was old as she was, was not only capable of Projecting guns but also Reinforce them.

"A-Archer, never do something like that ever again!" was her order to her unruly Servant.

Archer nodded absentingly and looked away from the trio. Rin then turned to the unknown teen. "While my Servant asked in such rude way, I think is partly right. My name is Tohsaka Rin, may I have your name?"

Sean nodded at her polite request. "Nice to meet you Rin-san. My name is Sean Graham and I've turned into a Magus almost two days ago."

 **"WHAT!"** Her reaction was kind of cute. She was so much like many anime girls but Sean decided not to state his thoughts to avoid any misunderstanding that would label him as a Racist.

"How can a simple teen been able to use Projection and Reinforcement to this extent, not have some rigorous, long training on him?"

Sean held one finger up "Semi-Eidetic." then he held another from the same hand. "Memory." Rin paused at this before continuing her interrogation.

"Is your family made of Magus?"

"Nope."

"Have you studied from books?"

"Yep." And so Sean passed the tomes to Rin that, looking at the writings, started to pale the more she read. "Y-How were you able to gain those books? Zelrecht-sama's books are only available to the highest member of Clockwork!"

"Would you believe it that he gave those to me personally?" was Sean calm response.

Rin hesitantly nodded. "Zelrecht-sama is known for doing this kind of stuff. Yet, why would he do so? I don't mean to be rude, but you weren't even a Magus."

The foreign teen thought back at the last discussion. "I think he said he needed someone to do the work he couldn't solve with the Kaleidoscope and he said I was the first candidate."

"And with good reasons." Rin added. "If you are so much proficient in Reinforcement and Projection. Did you learnt other incantations?"

Sean nodded. "I learnt Rho Ais and modified it a little." He then held is hand in position.

"Shirou can you throw a fork at me?" The red-haired Magus looked skeptical but complied and throw the object.

" **Wand Siegfried.** " A small version of the circular, blue shield appeared and blocked the flying fork.

His audience had mixed reactions. Shirou and Saber stared in awe at this new incantantion. Rin seemed to be star-eyed at seeing a new skill that she could learn. Archer.. looked surprised. Sean didn't know why but he felt like the Servant had labelled him as an anomaly..

He left those thoughts for later.

"Master, I think that it's getting late and the other Masters might take advantage." Rin nodded at him, realizing the quite possible danger.

"Yes." She turned to Shirou and Sean. "I hope to see you soon, Emiya-kun. Sean-kun."

And the duo left the house. As they were not visible anymore, Shirou turned to his new housemate. "Why did Tohsaka called you by your first name?"

That was not something Sean wanted to debate or think for now. "I don't know. Maybe she mistaked my name with my surname." Shirou nodded slowly at that logic, still unsure how much right it was in that situation.

"I think that the maiden might be smitten at your Magical Proficiency." was Saber's rebuttal.

Sean shook his head negatively. "It wouldn't works for two major reasons: 1) I don't know her enough and 2) if she cares just for my 'Magic Tricks' then that would make the whole concept of love and stuff void."

Saber nodded. "Also." The foreign boy stated. "You aren't much good as a matchmaker. Aren't you, Arthur Pendragon?"

She jumped surprised. "How?" Shirou decided to not talk and watch the whole exchange. "You said you 'hailed from Briton' and the almost well hidden blade of yours made your identity easy to discover."

Her eyes widened once more. "You can see my sword?"

Sean nodded. "Yes." He continued calmly. "I can see the silhouette and while I cannot see any of its other characteristics, I know how a sword looks like."

"Impressive deduction, Sean-san." She complimented the boy.

The teen felt flattered. "It wasn't much." He started. "I think you should get more subtle in your concealing, Artoria."

Silence fell on the room. "What did you call me?" Saber asked, her eyes hidden by some of her blond bangs.

Sean frowned. "I called you Artoria." He said. "I thought that you would appreciate to be called with a name related with your gender since we are not in the medieval ages anymore."

"It seems good, Artoria-san." Shirou added. "I think you should consider it."

"I-It wasn't because I didn't like it, Sean-kun, Shirou-kun." She stammered, a red tinge on her cheeks. "It was just I never had encountered a kind or understanding individual during a Holy Grail War. Well except.."

"Except?" Sean asked curiously. Saber seemed to woke up from a daydream before answering quickly. "Nobody! Nobody."

What was Saber hiding? Thankfully, whatever she was witholding held little about the soon to start conflict.

Sean knew that things were going to get hectic and that while he wasn't a Master, he might have to fight in this war too..


	6. 6) Enemies Everywhere

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : ****Enemies Everywhere**

The day after the start of the 'Emiya-Tohsaka' Alliance saw Sean and Shirou walking the normal path to school.

Saber had stayed at the Emiya household to avoid any suspicion but had been clear that in case of a Servant attacking them, the red-haired Emiya had to immediately call for her support via Command Seal.

Sean had pressured Shirou too to have Saber come to help in case of danger. They were already disadvantaged because of the lack of knowledge relative to the HGW and deciding to solve conflict without Saber was just plain suicide.

Once they reached the entrance of the Academy, someone tackled Shirou from behind. "Senpai!" Sean turned to the intruder and was intrigued to see a purple-haired girl hugging the fallen Emiya.

"Oh, Sakura-san. I'm sorry to have you worried for so long." He got up from the ground. "I forgot to call you. I'm truly sorry."

Sakura nodded "No worry, Senpai. I'm happy you are fine and safe." Her calm voice was soothing and Sean couldn't but stare longer her face. She was gorgeous but that wasn't the main reason for this action.

Her face was familiar. Her name was familiar... But she couldn't be Tohsaka Sakura, couldn't she?

She was way more different and Sean knew that Rin would have recognised her sister and confronted her about this. But no matter how much the two girls have encountered each other, Rin talked to her as if a fellow schoolmate. Nothing more.

As Shirou and Sakura were talking, a breeze of wind made Sakura's long skirt show a bit more of her legs.

In a normal situation, Sean would have shrugged at the situation and not looked at that particular area but something strange caught his attention. A big bruise was hidden by the lenght of the skirt.

Who could hurt this frail girl? Seems like scumbags exist everywhere nowadays.

As the trio entered the building, Sakura had to go to her own classroom and saluted Shirou and Sean.

As they were now alone in their walk for their classroom Sean felt the need to ask his friend about that bruise.  
"Shirou-kun, do you know if Sakura is abused at home?" Shirou looked back surprised.

"Ho- I mean, yes. I think it's her brother, Shinji. I swear I cannot understand how someone could be so disgusting."

Sean was satisfied for now. His revenge would wait but it will sweet to enact.

The school day passed as any others and Sean was surprised how easier it seemed to study with the Japanese Curricula. Having already had trouble at school in his hometown, he felt slightly more able to deal with the homework and tests.

Few hours later, the duo was once again fixing the broken objects left by teachers and students. The work took even less than normal, since the two knew how to use _Structural Grasp Magecraft_ and, being only the two of them in the unused classroom, nobody would witness their use of magecraft.

Or so they thought.

A student that was on their age entered the room. He had purple-bluish hair and a smug look on his visage.

"Would you look at that?" He exclaimed with faux-surprise. "Trash has finally found some friendo that help him."

Sean knew what to do, being experienced with this kind of dumb teens.

"Oh. Would you look at that?" He mock-copied the tone of the smug bully. "An idiot lost his way home in this big, scawy school."

The boy was initially surprised at the comeback but his face became an ugly, angry mask.

"And it seems that the commoner dare to reply!" His face then resumed his smug look.

"But it doesn't matter." A creepy smirk formed on his face. "Because today it's the last day you both live." As he proclaimed this, someone swiftly attempted to stab Sean.

Sadly for them, the foreign boy had developed a massive paranoia after the encounter with the blond monster. A riot shield parried the strike and repelled the attacker.

She was quite slim in figure with long dark-pink hair and eyes hidden by a metal circle. She grunted as she was pushed back but kept a battle-ready stance, leaving no opening for a counter-attack.

As she tried to once again strike down her ordered target, someone else blocked her on a defensive position.

Shirou had been true to his promise and had called Saber immediately after the first attack. Artoria started to barrage the enemy Servant with strong hits pushing more and more the attacker on a desperate defence.

"Shirou, observe and help Saber if she need. I will take care of this scumbag." Shirou wanted to protest the setting of the fight but complied got closer to the battle of the Servants.

"You think you can 'take care' of me, mongrel?" The weak Magus asked sure of himself.

His answer was a bullet embed in his shoulder. Blood flew from the wound and he brought his hand to avoid death by blood loss.

A Luger was cocked in the free hand of the foreign teen. "Once I'm done with you." Sean said with a cold voice. "You will wish for a quick death."

The once brave Matou shivered at the threat and tried to run away. Sadly, another bullet found its way in one of the coward's knees. The boy fell on the ground and tried to crawl away from the scene.

An hand grabbed the back of this bloodied shirt and pulled him up. He turned around and saw an angry looking Sean ready to execute him. "I've been here for almost a week and you had been able to set yourself in the Top 10 of my blacklist."

"M-Mercy-!" His stomach was compressed by a punch. "You ask for Mercy?" Sean got closer to his face. "The same mercy you gave to your little sister?" He released the hold he had on the scumbag. "Sure, why not." Shinji turned around, shock in his visage. "R-Really?"

His shock-filled face stilled before falling on the ground. Between his eyes, a big hole passed through his brain. Matou Shinji had **died**.

Sean was shocked in how he had dealt with the now death teen. He always potrayed himself as a good person but his recent actions left much to desire about this.

'No.' A voice replied. 'You have done the right thing.'

A memory manifested on his mind. It was the last words of his grandpa.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A much younger Sean was at the bedside of a dying old man._

 _Jeremiah Graham had seen many conflicts in his life. He had been fighting in WW2 from the early days, having been deployed in France. He had then enlisted to fight in the Pacific against the Japs._

 _Korea, Vietnam and then Afghanistan. In Afghanistan, he had been wounded during the assault of the Soviet battalions on the rebels and had been given a Medal of Honor._

 _"Sean. My child, come closer." He coughed in his hand, blood stains now staining it. "I will tell you something important. Remember to never forget about it. Never."_

 _The young wide-eyed Sean nodded. "Promise me that if the necessity should arise and you will be forced to do drastic actions, to never feel guilty about it."_

 _"Your life and the ones of your precious people are the main priorities in a battle. Killing is wrong if you kill with wrong reasons or without any at all."_

 _As he finished this sentence, he started to cough and then he fell still. Sean was now alone in that room..._

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

'Now' He thought 'Now I remember. Thank you Grandpa.'

Feeling a bit better, Sean turned to the Servants. He was sure that now the enemy Servant would dissolve with the death of her Master but she was still fighting, no hints of disappearing in the described golden dust.

Meanwhile the battle between Saber and Rider was more of a one-way massacre. Saber was dealing huge damages against the enemy Servant and her 'Master' was busy with the other teen.

As the fight progressed, Medusa turned to the boy entrused with the Command Seals and saw him on the ground, unmoving.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back and the Servant decided to retreat quickly. As Saber thrusted her blade, Rider dodged and started to run.

Artoria opted to not follow the running enemy and decided to check for Shirou and Sean.

The red-haired teen was fine but his friend seemed to be looking at the corpse of the enemy Master with a curious glance.

"Something wrong, Sean-san?" She asked, still unsure why the foreign boy was staring so intensily the body.

"I think we got played." He turned to Shirou. "I think we will have to visit Sakura's home quite soon."


	7. 7) Preparing for the Assault

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : ****Preparing for the Assault**

"You are planning to attack the Matous' Mansion." Rin stated looking directly at the proposer.

"One of the masters is hiding there and we have eliminated one of the three possible candidates." Sean added with equal seriousness.

"Wait! Sean-kun you think that Sakura-san is a Master?" Shirou asked, now realizing the predicament.

"Possible. It could be the old man and with good reasons. Matou Zoken is a renowned Magus that had been aspiring to immortality." The foreign teen attempted to calm the friend's worry.

"I finally completed the third tome and I can say with factual certainity that the Matous are a dark family. The old man had been using something called the Crest Worms to survive and make the other members of the family dependant to him."

Rin's eyes widened "What?!" Archer looked disgusted too by the horrible condition.

The last tome had described the Crest Worms as an instrument with a double function: siphon the users' lifeforce to the creator (Zouken) and, once properly incubated, they become artificial Magic Circuits and they are literally impossible to remove because it would kill the host.

"If you don't join us in this assault, it will not breach our temporary allian-" "I'm in."

Sean was stunned at the almost yelled intermission and stared Rin's form. Noticing his attention, Rin averted her eyes.

The theory of her and Sakura being originally sisters seemed to be gaining more proof...

"While I do appreciate your determination in this matter." Sean continued. "The real assault will start tomorrow."

"We just had a battle with Shinji and his 'Servant' few hours ago and, while I'm not even half of my magical potential used, I would feel safer to strike when everyone can give their 100%." The foreign teen continued looking at the japanese girl.

She wanted to protest, she wanted to say how she would be enough to deal with the old man. But couldn't and with good reasons.

When her father, Tohsaka Tokiomi, decided to make her the Heir of the Tohsaka Clan, he also decided to give her little sister to the Matous to avoid any ill feelings among the two siblings. It was possibly one of the decisions Rin had hated her father had ever done.

He had given her Imouto to a disgusting old man and god knows what the girl had suffered after so many years. Rin could remember how weak and frail Kariya-Ojichan looked in his last years.

While she usually would have never exposed herself to this level of danger, she needed to save her little sister from their father's mistake.

"While I understand your wariness to the attack against the Matous, why didn't you wanted to attack them now?" Saber asked.

The trio was now walking back home and the moon was high in the sky.

"I know you have enough energies to sustain more than one battle." Artoria continued, this time stopping walking together with Shirou.

Sean halted his movement too but didn't turn. "I'm trying to find a way to get Sakura away from danger and maybe removing the Crest Worms in her."

"Do you think it is possible, Sean-kun?" Shirou asked immediately, hoping to save his kohai.

"Possible, yes. Always." Sean replied but started to walk once more. "Easy? No. I will have to find an alternative incantation but I do have a possible solution to have her stay alive after this war."

They returned to walk back home. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Sean opened his eyes and found himself once again in the void. This was seriously getting annoying and it was the second time it happened.

"You are back!" The white-haired woman exclaimed childishly.

"Yep. But this time I will return the same kindness you gave to me last time." Sean said with a little smile in his face.

The woman tilted her head, not understanding his words. Then she understood what he meant by the huge hole where her stomach should have been.

In Sean's hand was a Tankgewehr 18. The WW1 Anti-Tank rifle was normally strong but the Reinforced bullet probably could destroy the armor of a modern tank now.

The woman seemed panicking and jumped away from him. Sean projected a sniper scope and attached it to the AT rifle. A shadow manifested from behind him but the with the swift response of the foreign teen left just a mass of dark liquid on its wake.

As he continued to destroy the shadow abominations, he noticed that the more he killed the more the woman started to feel weaker.

Then, holding her head in her hands, she screamed. Seeing this, Sean felt a burning pain in his head and almost fainted because of the horrible migraine.

...

 **So... This is the Grail Vessel.**

'What?' A voice started to talk inside his head. Its tone make Sean sure it was a man but he couldn't recognize him from anywhere.

 **It collects the souls of Heroic Spirits anchored to this world as Servants.**

 **And is then presented as an offering for the Great Grail summoning.**

That. That was something not even the tomes mentioned. The whole concept of the Grail summoning is barely described and it doesn't instruct how to summon it, what kind of objects are needed.

Sean thought it was just the winner would have been able to summon it by a simple incantation but now it seems another object, the Lesser Grail, had to be sacrificed to summon the Greater one. But what could it be?

 **But why does it have the appearance of a human?**

No. Just..No. NO!

What the heck were the Magi thinking?! The foreign teen thought that Magi lacked a common sense but this was beyond that. It was going to a degree of inhumanity that defied any logic or sense.

If there was something that Sean know was sure of was that another War would never happen in his watch. He promised that nobody will recreate this madness once more.

 **Ah... Can you hear me?**

 **Do you understand what I'm saying?**

 _ **Hai, Emiya Kiritsugu.**_

...

As he heard those words, Sean found himself back to the void with an angry looking woman before him.

"You should have not seen this!" She turned, giving him her back. "Get out!"

She once again turned, this time with a strange dark and red dress on. " **GET OUT!** " As she yelled this, Sean was sent flying away...


	8. 8) Attack to the Matous' Mansion (1-2)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : ****Attack to the Matous' Mansion (Part1)**

Sean, Shirou, Saber and Rin were together before the entrance to the mansion.

"Yesterday the number of servants had been reduced." Rin stated to her allies. "Caster and her Master had been dealt with by Archer."

"How did you find them?" Asked Sean, surprised by the news.

"They didn't." The Tohsaka heiress replied, a smile creeping in her face. "They tried to ambush me."

Shirou looked in awe to his female friend. "Great! I knew you are a great Magus, Tohsaka-san."

Rin blushed. "I am one of the strongest, of course I would defeat them easily."

During the exchange, Sean gave a glance at Archer that shooked his head. He didn't want to become object of his Master's ire.

"Listen up!" Sean ordered. "While I think you lovebirds would certainly enjoy passing time with each other, we are here for serious stuff."

Shirou and Rin blushed at the comic 'address', Archer fought to hold a laughter back. "As I was saying." Sean continued. "We are here to attack the house of Rider's Master. There might be heavy resistance so keep your guards always at ready."

As he finished this sentence, they all walked to the entrance. The foreign teen went to knock at the door but he noticed that it was already open. Bad sign, was Sean's thought. They were waiting for them.

As they entered the mansion, they all saw that the lights were off and that the place seemed desolate. "I think there is some sort of hidden door somewhere nearby." Sean stated, looking around.

"How do you know that, Sean-kun?" asked curiously the red-haired Emiya. "The house had been empty for a while." He pointed to the kitchen area. The place was oddly ordinated but there was the characterstic presence of dust in the furniture.

The group started a long search for any unusual object that could open any hidden entrance. "Got one!" Rin exclaimed finding a lever by the cold fireplace. "Same." Shirou added with the same tone, having found a button behind one of the many bookshelves.

"And I found the third one.." Sean finished with a dull tone. A pressure plate activated a set of stairs that led to a basement.

"Ok." Sean said with a calm composure. "We split in three groups and find the missing people and deal with Rider and her Master." They all nodded. Shirou and Saber entered the hidden entrance they had found and the rest entered the one they respectively found.

"This place had been truly decaying." Rin commented quietly, while her and Archer descended in the dark place. "I hope we find the Master and his Servants soon and deal with them quickly."

Archer decided to test something he had noticed in his Master's attitude. Since yesterday, Rin had been quite silent in her usual routine and that surprised the Servant.

"What if the Master is Matou Sakura?" The question fell unheard and Archer concluded that it was the girl the reason why Rin got so much serious. In his timeline he had been less present to this kind of situations.

He blamed that new teen, Sean. It was odd that he never met him before and yet he felt some sort of kinship towards him. He also noticed the look on his young self. Shirou Emiya always wanted a sibling, possibly an older one and Sean matched the idea he had of a sibling.

Caring, teasing but not too much and mostly protective. Sean had always been wary in defending his new friend and Archer saw that.

While he wouldn't ever want to be put in the same situation of this younger self, he felt jealous for him. It would have come handy to have someone else to rely maybe he wouldn't have burnt himself in trying to become an Hero of Justice.

But those regrets weren't going to leave him and Archer decided to renounce thinking about this kind of thinking.

As they ended walking down the stairs, they found themselves before a circular cave. Rider was there, waiting for an enemy to attack.

"Archer." Rin said and the Servant nodded to the implied order. Kanshou and Byakuya were ready to spill bloods.

Shirou and Saber followed a similar path. This time it was Matou Zouken standing in the room.

"Ah, Emiya-kun. I heard so much about you." Zouken said with a his creepy smile.

"Matou-san, you are going to die for what you have done to Sakura-san!" Shirou proclaimed to the old fossil. Saber was ready to strike him down.

The man replied with a disgusting cackle and used an incantantion to blow the entrance of the cave. "Sure Emiya-kun. Please show me your resolve."

Dark light started to flood the room and the Master-Servant duo knew it was going to be a long difficult fight.

Sean seriously hated this predicament. He always hated to be alone in dark places and the horror games he had played in the past certainly didn't help him right now.

As he finally reached the basement, the teen paled at the scene before him. Worms. Thousands of worms were concentrated on the centre of the room and a familiar, purple bang was barely visible among them.

Sean saw red and sprinted towards the ugly mass. As he got near, he saw worms trying to reach for him and he reacted appropriately. A circle of flame started to burn the pests down and Sean was able to reach out for Sakura.

As he pulled her out of the horrible quantity, he noticed that she was naked and, removing his coat, he covered her body with it.

As soon he was sure to have pushed away the Crest Worms, he heard a cold laugh coming from behind him. Sean turned around and saw a bald, old man with black eyes and white irises.

"Matou Zouken, I presume." The old man clapped his hand. "And you are Graham Sean, right?"

Sean nodded silently, keeping his eyes trained on the dangerous man. "I think we will go, now."

"Oh." The old man said with a mock-surprised tone. "But we didn't have presented each other properly. Also, you are trying to steal my property."

The once present anger returned fully. "But why not first meet someone else that wanted to meet you for so long."

The man looked genuinely curious. "And that is?"

"Oh, you know.." Sean said with a cold smile. "I think is name was... Satan!" Fire consumed the old corpse. A Flamethrower rested in Sean's hand, a tounge of flame leaving once in a while the tube.

But Sean knew the battle was not over yet. The darkened corpse jumped away from the flames and the teen noted that it was made of worms too.

"Lucky shot, brat. But now you got me angry!" The old man exclaimed, before jumping forward against the foreign boy.

The battle for the Matous' Mansion had begun!


	9. 9) Attack to the Matous' Mansion (2-2)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 9:** **Attack to the Matous' Mansion (Part2)**

* * *

"I have to admit it." Zouken cackled. "You are much better than your little friend."

Dodging a barrage of Crest Worms, Sean started to shoot grenades from his Reinforced Thumper. "And you are quite a fast old man for your age, scumbag."

Snarling, Zouken attempted to push the teen down and kill him. He was partly surprised to see himself thrown away with a searing pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw a gaping, scorched hole.

Sean had switched to a Spas-12 with Incendiary pellets. If there was a clear weakness, it was fire. He changed once more, Projecting a Stinger Rocket Launcher and shoot a rocket at the parasite.

Zouken dodged the explosive and threw more Crest Worms. Sean Projected a Riot Shield and crushed with his shoes the still living worms.

The battle seemed unending and Sean wasn't as unlimited as the old man. Fatigue was catching up and his core was almost out of energies.

"Oh. Seems like you are reaching your limits." The decrepit Matou said, his creepy smile back once more. "Why not just surrendering and make this easier on yourself?"

Sean was barely on his feet now. Tired and unable to make more strainful movements, he was almost tempted to give up.

"Sean-senpai?"

While the two were fighting, Sakura had woken up from the sounds of the clash and was now looking concerned for the teen. Zouken noticed too that she was now awake.

"Oh Sakura-chan. It's great you have woken up." He turned to her. "Now please, convince your little friend to surrender."

Sean looked confused at first, then he noticed Sakura falling on the ground, grasping her chest in pain. She hold the pain in silence at first but the painful crescendo was too much and she screamed in agony.

Sean stood shocked and felt himself hyperventilate. What should he do? He was out of energies but he couldn't let this sling go. He needed to do something!

As Sean saw the tearful look on Sakura, he felt a strange sensation in his mind. Slowly, his eyes covered by his hair, he turned toward the old decrepit.

" **I'm the bullet of my gun** "

The ground started to shake and cracked under the pressure of Sean's Circuits. Green flames emerged from the cracks and a white light engulfed the three.

Once the light settled, Sean opened his eyes before something he never saw before. Weapons, Guns and Blades, were scattered in the new yet familiar field.

Zouken backed away surprised at the unexpected move. "A R-Reality Marble?!"

Now feel from the previous pain, Sakura opened her eyes too and saw the unrealistic place and while filled with weapons of various kind, she felt at peace. She felt as if the nightmare was finally over.

As his surprise ceased, Sean noticed that the sense of fatigue had disappeared and that he felt refreshed, as if the last half an hour of battle had never happened.

Looking at the now scared old man, the teen sprinted towards him and was stunned to see that his speed had doubled.

Zouken was shocked to see the now reinvigorited youth striking him with so much force. He tried to counter but nothing.

Every attempt was used as an opening and the teen landed a massive amount of damage to the old worm.

What truly terrified him was that the Reality Marble had also incapacitated his regeneration and his wounds were not closing. He needed to kill the brat now!

As the massacre continued, Sean decided to test the limits of this new skill. He jumped away from the horribly damaged Zouken and started to project his Grand Finale.

Still focused on his wounds, the old man didn't look at the now retreating teen but once he heard something big coming his way, he turned and... exploded.

The responsible was a Panzer VI Tiger that was now smoking from its 88mm cannon. A smiling Sean exited from it and searched for any sign of Zouken's survival. Finding none, he turned to Sakura and, having walked towards her, he crouched.

"Everything is going to be fine now."

She looked at him in awe and couldn't find the words to just express her happiness. But as things seemed to have turned to the best, Sakura fell bleeding on the ground once more.

Sean's eyes widened, now remembering the now purged Crest Worms on her body. Kneeling to her barely alive body, he started to use the incantation he had created from the third tome and hoped that it would not kill him in the process.

A greenish light started to illuminate his hand and he moved to her chest. Once he did so, a draining feeling started to tire his Core but he kept his Circuits do the miracle.

Thankfully, having been born to the Tohsakas, Sakura had some dormant Circuits to awake and the incantation was supposed to do so.

The process lasted for another half an hour but, seeing the now healthy looking girl breathing correctly, Sean deduced the operation had been a success.

As he sighed in relief, he finally felt the fatigue hitting full force and, feeling almost out of Prana, released this Reality Marble.

Once he did so, he fell on the pristine, grey ground, asleep. His hand fell on Sakura's and he blacked out.

Sean hoped that the War was not going to have anything worse than this attack, because he certainly didn't wanted to redo something like this ever again.


	10. 10) Calm Waters, Hidden Storm

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 10 : ****Calm Waters, Hidden Storm**

* * *

Sean felt that he was waking up. He felt the familiar, comforting pillow of his new room in Shirou's house, the warmth from the covers but he clearly was unable to deduce the unexplainable weight on his chest and the soft beating coming from it.

Opening one of his eyes, he was shocked of the sight before him.

Purple hair were just below his nose and he could see the familiar face of the girl he had saved before fainting. Sakura Matou was sleeping on him. Thankfully, she was wearing a set of PJs and he seemed to have one on too.

As he tried to understand the reasons of his current predicament, he heard someone knocking on his door. "C'mon Sean-kun, it's time to-" An awake and fresh Shirou entered the door but froze and looked surprised to see Sean's situation.

Smirking devilishly and ignoring the pleading look on the friend's face, he yelled. "Good Morning to you too, Sakura-san!" The aforementioned girl jumped at the wake up call and blushed when she noticed that she was at the center of the two boys' attention.

There was a lot to explain.

"..and so Sakura-san is going to live with us for now on."

After the events of the attack, the Matous' Mansion caught fire and with the place now not fit for inhabiting, Shirou decided to offer the purple-haired girl a place to his quite spacious household.

Seeing the stunned reaction of Shirou, Sean deduced that the girl's decision to sleep with her saviour was unilateral and he didn't blame her at all.

Having lived in that hell for so many years, he too would have been distrustful to sleep with other and scared to sleep alone. Still, he decided to set some boundaries like not sleeping in the same futon but in two, close futons.

She accepted readily, finding the conditions not too much bad but Sean could have sworn to have saw her lightly pout at the sleeping arrangements.

Having settled this situation, Sean decided to ask more of what had happened to the others during the Attack. Shirou had been told that Rin had encountered Rider and that Archer had been swift to defeat the enemy Servant.

Shirou and Saber had engaged a copy of the elder Matou and almost lost to him. Thankfully, the interference caused by Sean's Reality Marble had severed the link between the main host and the Worm Construct, making the copy crumble on the ground, dead.

As the four had completed their fight, they had decided to look for the foreign teen and when they saw Sean on the ground sleeping and a barely awake Sakura, they sighed in relief. The Attack had been successful and the War had gotten less dangerous than before.

During their way home, Archer decided to ask more to Sakura how the battle had turned out, curious in how the then sleeping teen had dealt with Zouken.

The girl was unable to fully describe the unreal place she, Sean and the Worm had found themselves into, but the mention of various guns and blades laying on this mystical field had him silent for the rest of the travel.

Once they bid a salute to the Tohsakas' heiress, the remaining four had turned to return to the Emiya's household but found themselves blocked by a little girl.

"A little girl? Seriously?" Sean asked skeptical, knowing that until now their opponents were grownups or people barely older than them.

"She was looking scary, Sean-kun. She also had an unnatural appearance." Sean frowned at Shirou's shaky tone.

"It is not normal to have white-hair and red eyes all together.." At this the foreign teen froze and looked surprised at his friend. "Her name.." Sean said with a quiet whisper, still unable to cope with this new situation.

"Wha-" "Shirou, what is her name?!" Hearing his now angry tone, Shirou jumped away. Sakura had noticed the change in Sean's behaviour and was as much confused as the red-haired teen.

"H-her name is..."

"Illyasviel-sama." A young maid said to her young charge. The girl was sitting in her chair looking through a crystal sphere. "Yes Leysritt?" asked Illyasviel still focused on the sphere.

"Word has reached that there are only five more Servants remaining in the Holy Grail War."

Illya nodded slowly at the news, her eyes still locked onto the ball. "Thank you Leysritt. You may go." Nodding blankly the maid left the big room and the little girl was left once more alone.

"It seems that Onii-chan is stronger than I thought. But it will not matter, Berserk is the strongest Servant and I shall win the War." He smiled at the thought but something else occupied her mind.

"Also." Her smile widened. "I'm curious about this other boy. He looks so much like Papa." H

er red eyes were playfully locked onto the image potraying Sean. "Maybe he could be another Onii-chan."

Giggling, she continued to plan how to deal with her two Onii-chans once for all. And then she will make the Einzberns prouds.

* * *

 **Only AN for this ten chapters, please read!**

 **For someone that is not understanding much from the plot I'm following with this fic, I will be clear now:**

 **This Fan-created Route for Stay Night that will hold several elements from UBW but also will solve Heaven's Feel and will complete in a new, unique ending. **


	11. 11) Memoirs of the Magus Killer

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 : ****Memoirs of the Magus Killer**

After hearing the shocking answer, Sean stumbled backwards and stared wide-eyed to Shirou.

"A-And she said that s-she is your sister?"

Shirou was looking confused at the mood swing of his friend but nonetheless nodded slowly.

Sakura had moved to see what was wrong with her crush, surprised too that he seemed terrified of this news.

Sean's stare then fell to the ground and was thinking of this new development, trying to see a way to learn more about it.

Then, he remembered something he had heard from Shirou.

"Shirou-kun, you told me there were documents left from your father, right?"

The red-haired Magus hesitated to answer but nodded at the question. "Y-yes. Kiritsugu had left a diary but I had never bothered to check it."

This was Sean's moment to appear confused. "Why?" His friend once again, hesitated.

"Because... before dying Kiritsugu had asked me to not open his diary, that there was too much pain inside of it." The foreign teen shook his head.

"Well, I think we can both endure this 'pain' if it's to avoid any unseen menace from the past."

Shirou nodded and, after leaving the room for few minutes, he returned with a black box. The three sat before the box and Sean opened it slowly.

Their eyes widened at the sight of its content.

A small book, a photo and a gun. "A Colt Contender. It's really rare to find one of those and even more rare for someone to use them. The limited capacity for bullets makes it a bad choice in many situations. But..".

Sean picked it up and looked closer the interesting piece.

"It seems like this model had been modified."

He opened the chamber and his eyes widened.

"The chamber had been expanded to hold .44 bullets! And is this a Prana enchantment?"

As Sean was analysing the gun, Shirou had decided to pick up the diary and he saw a little, white letter fall from it. The young Emiya felt that it was important and decided to read it, silently.

 **This letter is addressed to whoever it may concerns.**

 **My name is** **Emiya Kiritsugu** **. I'm the Magus Killer, an assassin, an husband and a... father.**

 **I don't feel worthy to add 'hero' to the list. I'm no hero. In the past, I would have been quite enraged by not classifying myself as such, but my actions did more damage than the worst of the villains.**

 **Ten years ago, I choose an illusion over family. A family that I cherished and loved. A family that I destroyed because of my ideals. Because of the Fourth Holy Grail War, Fuyuki burned and, if I hadn't ordered the destruction of the grail, the world would have soon followed.**

 **Shirou** **, when I saw you, I saw redemption. A chance to save the innocence from my own greed. The last time I saw you, you were begging me to become a Magus and you promised to become an Hero of Justice. Don't do the same mistakes I did, Shirou. Don't become the monster I truly was.**

 **Avoid any implications with the Holy Grail War, the grail is corrupted by the Servant Avenger,** **Angra Manyu** **.**

 **Illya** **. My sweet, little daughter. You were the second, greatest treasure of my life. I'm sorry for not having been there for you until now. The situation was far more complex than we all thought. In light of my failure during the War, your grandfather decided to officially reliquish the alliance we had and ban me officially from the Einzbern Castle. I'm sorry for having been the worst of the fathers.**

 **I have tried everything I could to breach into the castle but my damaged Circuits can do so little...**

 **Irisviel, wherever you are...**

 **Forgive me.**

Old tear stains were visible on the paper and Shirou saw how draining his father's remembrance. Emiya Kiritsugu, his stoic father, had his façade finally removed, leaving just the real deal.

The letter contained little, yet the content was enough to leave Shirou to think about his life. His ideals had been directly influenced by Kiritsugu somehow. If the path of an Hero of Justice was as horrible as Kiritsugu described, then things needed to change.

"Why not become just a normal hero then?" Shirou snapped to the voice behind him. Sean was hovering above him and he had a perfect look to the letter. "If the 'path of the Hero of Justice' is too much angsty-filled, why not become a good hero? The protector of your own precious people?"

Sean took a serious visage. "A true hero is someone who protects his friends and family first, then he act to save others. While it's a greedy form of heroism, it's the pure, modern form of what remains of heroes."

That. That was something Shirou could actually thrive to achieve. While his dream was no more, a new ideal had formed in his head.

He shall become the hero for his friends. Rin, Sakura, Sean...

And maybe he will be able to save Illya before it's too late!

"The grail is corrupted."

"..!?"

After reading that part of the last wills, Sean had asked Shirou to call Rin and have her come to the household.

"As you know the Third War, the Einzberns tried to summon an eight Servant, Avenger-"

"But he was too weak! While it was the Zoroastrian God of all Evil, it was useless and died early in that war." Rin interceded, not seeing how that fact was related to the corruption of the Greater Grail.

"Yet." Sean continued. "The process of return of the Heroic Spirits was different. During the Fourth War, the winner of the Grail witnessed the hidden corruption and had.. ordered the destruction of the Grail. It happened ten years ago."

Rin thought about what the foreign teen had just said and, understanding the last sentence, whispered. "The Great Fire that happened ten years ago.."

Shirou nodded. "I was there." He said, remembering the horror. "The screams and the fire..."

"The problem is that I may know more about the corruption of the Grail." Shook from his remembrance, Shirou glanced at his friend in confusion.

Sighing, Sean decided to reveal his little night problem. "It's been a while since I started to make some serious 'dreams' about a dark void. In that place, I wasn't not alone.."

"What do you mean, Sean-kun?" Rin asked, curious at what he was trying to say.

"I had several encounters with Angra Manyu. But... the thing that shocked me was that It also used another name to describe its.. host."

Shirou's eyes widened. "You mean that-" "Her name was Irisviel Von Einzbern, Illya's mother and..."

His eyes stared the floor. "Kiritsugu's wife."

Silence fell on the room and everyone was trying to think on how to digest this news.

"I-" Rin started, trying to break the dark atmosphere. "I think this will have to be discussed more.. later. We still need to win the War and yet we are thinking on what to do after that."

"Are you serious, Tohsaka-san?!" Shirou snapped, looking completely furious at her attempt to change the subject. "There is the possibility that this War will lead to the end of the war and you discard it so easily? I thought you were smarter than that."

Shocked, Rin stared at the young Emiya's rant and felt more inclined to his logic. While the Grail War was still far from over, if they weren't ready to deal with the Zoroastrian God...

She shivered at the thought and nodded at Shirou. "I understand, Emiya-kun. I'm sorry if I did offend you."

The somber silence fell once more and this time it stayed even after Rin left to return to her home.

Odds against the dark ones might seem scarce, but there are two heroes ready to defend the world with their lives.


	12. 12) Rage of the Berserk

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 : ****Rage of the Berserk**

The following day saw Sean training in the camp just outside the Emiya Household. Last battle had been far too close to comfort and the moment he had almost given up made him disgusted at himself.

Having fought Kotomine and his bloodthirsty, little friend and having almost died there, Sean thought that the battle against Zouken could have certainly ended worse than this, possibly with the end of his own life.

It was frustrating how his life was becoming a never-ending ride of pain and pyrrhic wins. He needed to step up his game or the next challenges might see him dead.

Sean decided to learn and master how to Enchant his own body to boost his speed and strenght. The first time inside his Reality Marble had been enlightening, showing how much essential was for his style to be executed with higher level of speed and reaction.

The Reality Marble was still a mystery to him. He tried to remember the incantation but the spurn of the moment and the following conclusion of the battle against the old Matou had left him ignorant of the words he had used.

He wasn't alone in the park. In one of the few benches present there was a familiar, yet partly different girl. The process of reactivation of her Magic Circuits had started to make Sakura regain her former appearance. Her hair have started to get darker and her once dark-lilac eyes had turned to a bit lighter blue-purple.

The former Matou was watching the boy that now was object of her affections practicing with Magecraft, two Bentos were occupying the free space of the bench. Seeing Sean so much determined in his training rekindled something that the girl had always dreamed to do during her childhood.

Before the nightmare, she remembered how her former father, Tokiomi, would boast the greatness of their families by showing his Magecraft. It was one of the few good memories Sakura still had of her childhood.

Sadly, having chosen Rin as the true heiress of the Tohsaka Clan, her _father_ had decided to send her to that hell. An hell that she had been saved from and she was going to enjoy this new freedom as much as possible.

A part of her was saddened when she heard of her Servant's death, having appreciated the limited emotive support from her. But she wasn't angered by the situation since she knew that the Servant had fought to keep her away from safety.

Sakura had already forgiven Rider but she will always remember the inactions..

And here she was, staring at her quite attractive crush. Differently from her sister, the former Matou was more reserved about her feelings and more cautious of people.

Not Sean Graham. The boy, she had decided, could be trusted with her own life and he would always help her out.

Ever since she got freed from the Worm, nightmares of her past had been pestering her nights. She felt so much weak and frail in those moments, feeling unable to fight them off. But then something repelled those. Something external that Sakura had once seen.

The girl was sure that she never went unheard by the other occupant of the room and the boy decided to do something quite impressive for someone so much detached from people.

Two strong arms would always get her in a comforting hug. It was that, just an hug. But that was enough for Sakura to feel safer and to actually dream peacefully.

When she was younger, a part of her wanted to try to see how love truly worked. Until now, because of quite reasonable motives, she had been unlucky. Not that she had ever tried to just jump in some boys' pants, but romance was quite impossible.

But now.. maybe now she could have a chance. A good one.

As Sakura continued to watch Sean practice, she didn't notice the arrival of a third individual. But Sean did. As he Detected a third and a fourth presence, the teen snapped his head to the location of the intruder.

She was much more younger he thought she should have. The girl was dressed in a set of winter-related purple clothes. Her white-hair pushed by the quite calm breeze and her red eyes staring straight at him.

"I presume you are Illyasviel. Am I right?" Sean asked with a blank tone. He kept stare neutrally the little girl, feeling unsure why she wasn't attacking him.

Illyasviel nodded at him and smiled graciously at him. "Yes and I think you are Sean Graham. Am I right, onii-chan?" She replied, copying mockingly the same tone the boy used in his question.

Sean nodded slowly. "Uhm. Not that I want to be rude now but.. do you have reasons to be there or you just are 'meeting and greeting'?"

She seems to be thinking of an answer in a very child-like pose, yet Sean knew that she was not a child. Not with eyes so full of hatred and rage barely kept at bay.

"Well," She started. "I want kill Shirou-niichan and win the Grail." She finished with a small smile.

Frowning Sean still kept his eyes trained on the dangerous, short girl. "Still.. why are you here?"

"Oh. That's easy." She answered with a playful tone. "I am here to see if you can be interesting, Sean-niichan."

As she said those words, a strong gust of wind moved towards Sean's direction and he was barely able to dodge a punch coming from a big man.

"Let's see if you can hold your own against Berserk. I hope he doesn't kill you so quickly, onii-chan."

A rage-filled battlecry after the behemoth was on his offensive and, despite his stature, Sean was surprised at its high speed. While the battle ensued, Illya decided to spectate the fight from a comfortable seat so she moved to Sakura and sit on the bench.

Before returning to glance the showdown, Illya gave a small smile to Sakura, who was staring at the short girl, wary of her.

Sean felt quite unlucky as of now. It was the second time someone attacked him during/after training and he was getting annoyed by it. Thankfully, differently from last time, his Core was a bit above 60%. To beat Berserk, he will have to use the heavy weaponry.

As the monster attempted to strike with his club, the foreign boy dodged and jumped away from the beast. Once he was far away enough, he Projected and Reinforced to the maximum a Tankgewehr 18 and shoot the Berserk.

The following explosion that engulfed the enemy Servant was somewhat satisfying. Sadly,the fact the beast was still undamaged and Sean felt some sweatdrops forming in his forehead.

That was certainly going to be the worst battle.


	13. 13) The truth finally revealed!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 : ****The truth finally revealed!**

Dodge and dodge again.

That was the only thought in Sean's mind. Berserk was restless in his attack and it didn't even seemed to waver even once.

The boy's reserves were reaching a new lowest point and the Circuits were starting to hurt like fire in his veins. He needed to take a few minutes of breath time. One last Projection to keep the beast down for a moment to think of a better suited strategy.

As the monster released another angry yell, an explosion echoed in the park. During his training, Sean had noticed how some guns were just made out of mere visualization. Generally speaking, Projection asked for the users to know perfectly the object they needed to recreate, outwards and inwards.

And while the boy had studied for a long time weapons of all kind, he had never had the opportunity to see the gears inside certain more modern weapons. It was mostly because his hobby was related to more WW2-like guns than the modern counterparts.

Yet things like AK-74s and Stingers just seemed to be Projected by only his command. It was fascinating, Sean thought, and he would certainly study this more later. But now using the few times he had seen the resolution to this problem, the teen Projected and Reinforced a Javelin Rocket Launcher.

Differently from RPGs and Stingers, the Javelin was probably a more destructive and powerful Rocket Launcher than others. Reinforcement added even more power to his already horribly dangerous rockets.

Once the ensuing smoke ceased to be, Sean sighed in relief seeing the Servant down. He felt that the battle was far from over but the time the monster took to regenerate would be essential.

Still, he had to distract somebody else to attack now that he was weak. He turned towards Illya and Sakura, cracking a smile at their reaction. The former was looking genuinely shocked at the move this teen had pulled on her Berserk, the latter was looking positively reassured for her crush.

"You know." Sean started, thinking how to phrase the following sentence. "Kiritsugu never wanted to abandon you."

Hearing the name of her once loved Papa, Illya's visage darkened. "You are lying!" She yelled, her voice cracking under the unhealthy rage. "Emiya Kiritsugu left me alone! He didn't keep the promise-." "BECAUSE HE WAS EXILED."

Illya flinched at the once calm Sean now looking incredibly pissed. "The Einzberns had decided to never have him inside and set a Boundary Circle on their territories."

"I- It was because he lied to Grandpa too and didn't use the Grail rightfully." She said conviced, yet her resolve was fading rapidly.

"Because the Greater Grail was corrupted." Sean continued. "He risked to kill Humanity when he asked for his wish to be made a reality." He pointed at the ever presence hole created by the Great Fire ten years earlier.

"'That' was the results of his partially granted wish. He risked to kill everyone in the world because the Grail twisted the wish for the worst and almost had you and the rest of mankind erased."

The echoed were followed by silence. Illya fell on her knees and looked on the ground, more confused and disoriented. Sean felt a sharp pain hit his core and fell on the ground.

The situation was far worse than he had thought it was. Berserk was almost ready to strike once more and he wasn't ready to continue the fight again. He tried to use his Reality Marble but...

He felt so tired...

As Sean's eyes closed before the enemy Servant, now running towards him, he saw someone getting in the way of the behemoth. "Berserker, Stop!" As the soft order was called, the monster halted the assault and stood still, waiting for another order.

Illya turned to the downed Sean and kneeled before him. "Sean-onii-chan, can you promise me?"

"Can you promise me that you will not die?"

Sean barely heard the sentence and couldn't move to even nod at it. His body was far too much strained by the overuse of Projection, Reinforcement and Enchantment.

The Einzbern then turned once again to her Servant. "Berserk, let's return to home."

The giant didn't reply but got the young girl in his shoulder and retreated away from the park. Sakura watched the whole exchange, scared because of causing more pain to Sean but mortified because of her own inaction.

Things needed to change soon. She needed to be ready to take on the challenges of the War. To protect Rin, Shirou and... Sean.

* * *

Sean was getting a bit annoyed at him waking up sore in his room at the Emiya Household. Memories before his forced slumber were returning slowly, yet he felt that he was missing a major detail.

Like the fact that Sakura was once again sleeping on him, her head on his chest. It wasn't as if he was irked by this, he just wished for her to be a bit more open to him.

He felt like something important had been left unsaid by her. He started to grasp softly a lock of her hair and was partly stunned by the pleasant perfume on her.

Once several minutes had passed, Sean tried to get up avoiding to wake up the beautiful girl but found himself locked by her strong embrace.

"No..." A soft negation left her mouth, few tears started to fall from her eyes and Sean panicked a little. He shook her a bit, trying to get her to wake up from the nightmare and thankfully the girl did so.

Her eyes opened slowly and Sakura noticed that her 'pillow' was now awake. She then tried to get up and away from the embarassing position but was halted by a pair of warm arms pulling her in an embrace.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, Sakura-chan." Sean started, staring in her eyes. "I saw that you were having a nightmare. There's no need to get up."

"B-b-but-" She tried to protest, still blushing from the whole predicament she had caused.

"'But', as I said, there's no need to get up so early." The girl stood silent for few seconds, still staring at the dark pools that were the eyes of her crush.

Then she nodded and returned her head to his chest, relaxing by hearing his heart beating.

...

"I want to learn how to fight."

...

Her demand stunned the still half-asleep teen. That request wasn't something he had certainly expected. "Why?"

In response, Sakura closed her eyes in concetration. "I don't want to.." The rest of the sentence went unheard. "Can you repeat it a bit louder?"

"I-" Her tone was shaky. "I don't want to.. see you hurt." She returned to stare into Sean's eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, Sean-kun!"

"Sakur-" "Please! Let me finish this." She begged and Sean decided to relent and see what else she had to say. "Sean-kun! You are my hero, my knight, my..." Her head now hovered above his.

"My love." Once she said those words, their lips touched. Sean's mind blanked out instantly, unable to think properly in that situation.

The kiss lasted for long but, in their opinions, not long enough. As they pulled away, Sean gave a kiss to Sakura's forehead. "I love you too, Sakura-chan."

The girl returned to use his chest as a pillow, both of them were blushing a blinding red but they were happy and their goofy smiles in their faces were testament of that.

All in all, things were not as bad if they had each other...


	14. 14) Countdown

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 : ****Countdown**

Sean was once again training. Differently from the last times, he had decided to train in an empty, unused room in the Emiya Household.

After waking up, both him and Sakura were greeted by Arturia and Shirou, the latter busy preparing their breakfast.

Illya had left the two teen at the young Magus' home and the Einzbern decided behave calmly with the red-headed Emiya.

Shirou didn't explain much how the discussion went but, seeing that he was still alive and not wounded, it was clear that the result had been positive.

"She want to meet us all at the old Einzbern Mansion in four days." Shirou said, finishing his short explanation.

The girl was interestingly unpredictable. First she had joined the Grail War to kill Shirou and then she decided to just be level-headed about the mess Kiritsugu had left.

One of the main objective the teen had decided to implement in his training regime was the need of something stronger to deal with Berserk-type enemies.

Rin had been quite helpful by giving him a book that explained how to create Magic Circles, essential when using some heavily prana-consuming incantantion.

And thus, **Gladio Damocles** was created. A powerful shot that could obliterate everything on its path.

After having succeded the first time and seeing the results of the attack, Shirou had been quite vocal that this move had to be practiced elsewhere or he would have been forced to have him out of the house for a while as a punishment.

It was quite cold outside and Sean opted to not anger the quite calm friend.

Another major point was the importance of his Reality Marble. Rin had been shocked to hear about this and Sean was sure to see Archer once again eyeing him curiously.

The Tohsaka had described the Reality Marble as "something highly rare to perform, difficult to recreate and very few Magi able to achieve that level of Thaumargy."

Also Sakura had joined Sean in his daily workout and magical practice schedule. The shy girl had shown a fierce determination in keep up with the resolve she had proclaimed early that day.

They had started with the basics and she was learning slowly compared to the foreign teen but it was normal.

The girl had been barely using her Magic Circuits in her childhood. Also Sean's Circuits were dependant to Earth/Gaia and not the Root as any other Magus, Shirou and Rin included.

Nevertheless, her many attempts had made her capable to master Structural Grasp and partially reproduce the effects of Projection and Reinforcements.

When Sean had asked to Rin about this, the Tohsaka Heiress had replied by saying "You and Emiya-kun are more tuned to Projection and Reinforcement, while Sakura isn't. You could also consider your difficulty in practicing Enchantment another example."

So Sean decided to change Sakura's studies and include some knowledge from the Tomes he had decided to not learn.

Healing, Illusions and support-related subjects seemed to be Sakura's inclination after few attempts and she was satisfied by this change.

While she couldn't keep up in a 1v1 fight against an average Magus, she was ready to cure and give aid to her companions.

After two days of training, Sean decided to take a short break and take Sakura out for a date. She accepted so much eagerly that her face immediately turned red from the quick reply. The two decided to go to the nearby Cinema.

Sean was stunned how the girl was becoming even more beautiful. The effects of the Crest Worms were vanishing quite quickly and her eyes were now a shade of dark blue.

Her hair had turned a smooth black, some locks still kept a dark purple tone.

An action movie later, they went to eat at the nearest restaurant. The **Copenhagen** Pub wasn't the fanciest of Fuyuki but it still had that warm touch that made it loveable.

Also, Shirou had given quite a positive judgement, saying that he worked there as a Part-timer.

Two hours and a paid bill later, Sakura and Sean were walking back to Shirou's house.

"It was fun." Sakura said softly, deciding to keep looking toward to avoid to stutter.

Sean nodded. "Yeah." He commented. "It's been a while since I felt that much alive."

Smiling, the girl halted and prompted her companion to stop and turn around. Sean didn't expect to be pulled in an embrace and to feel warm lips on his own.

His eyes widened and if he hadn't been pulled in that deep kiss he would have certainly eep'd at how fast it all happened.

Once the kiss ended, Sakura stared with her blue eyes into Sean's black ones. "Thank you for being there." She was cut off as the teen pulled her in another kiss.

"No." He said once he had ended the kiss. "Thank you for being who you are."

Hearing the response, Sakura put her head on his chest to hide her smile. Tears were falling from her eyes. Happy tears.

Meanwhile in a massive and intricate maze-like cave underneath Fuyuki, something unnatural started to happen. A dark mass started to form and expand, trying to compose into a shape.

The place had been considered something made by a deity because of it's impressive architecture and the lack of any human involvement to its construction.

The truth about those caves was that it had served an important purpose several centuries ago.

The **Ten no Sakazuki** was the location were the three main Magi families (Einzberns, Tohsaka and Makiri/Matou) created the Holy Grail.

After that event, the place was deemed holy and to not be used for the Grail Wars. Sadly the promise between was broken in the Third War. The summoning of Avenger in this sacred place led to its corruption.

Now the place housed a stronger and more unstable Curse. The contract with the God of all Evils.

After several minutes the mass finished the process and obtained a new, more familiar form.

The 'human' being was partially nude but she didn't seem to care. The being was checking his new body with interest and morbid curiousity. An orb of dark mass started to concentrate in the palm of her hand and the woman grinned at this.

"Finally." Her voice quivered in an cheerful tone, as if praising herself for doing something good.

She looked around himself and saw the familiar room. "Oh.. This room brings so many **good** memories." Her skin was a Aristocratic pale complex and compared to any other woman, she seemed a goddess.

Her hand grasped a lock of her white hair and her vibrant, red eyes were enjoying every single element of the location of her 'resurrection'.

His nostalgic moment was abruptly ended by his objectives. His plans for the future.

There was so much to do, so much to experience... And that annoying boy...

But before initiating, she turned to an invisible audience and proclaimed.

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen, Iri is back!"**

* * *

 **Grail Anomaly! Avenger Class (Black Iri) had been summoned.**


	15. 15) End of Dreams

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 : ****End of Dreams**

Four days had passed from the close encounter with Berserk.

The group formed by Sean, Shirou, Sakura, Rin and their servants were walking to the once decaying Einzbern Mansion.

In the span of a week the Villa had been renovated and the place seemed to have regained the former past glory.

Sean had also noticed that both Shirou and Rin had took seriously the threat of the Greater Grail and had decided to train together for the last two days.

Despite the sneers and the remarks from the Tohsaka heiress, Sakura and Sean could see that the girl had grown attached to the red-haired Emiya.

They would notice how the girl would steal some glances to the dense Japanese teen and would sometimes blush, thinking about something inappropriate.

The four had reached the entrance of the great palace and were surprised to see who opened the door.

Two alike maids had come to open the entrance and were now bowing.

"Greetings, Graham-san, Emiya-san and Tohsaka-san." They saluted together. "Illya-sama is waiting for you all to the Dining Room."

As one of the maid added this, they both started to walk and the visitors followed closely.

Sean and Sakura were glancing warily the whole place, feeling uneasy in how great it could be for an ambush.

Rin was giving a blank look to the two greeters, unsure if she should reveal what they truly were.

Shirou was awed at the complexity of the Mansion and started to think how great it could feel to live in a place like this.

Still a part of him pitied his young half-sister. If it hadn't been for Fuji-nee, he would probably be depressed by being alone in the Emiya Household.

After Kiritsugu's death the place just seemed to lack the weird 'warmth' it once had.

As they kept walking, they noticed that the maids had frozen on their place. Few seconds later, the two Einzbern servants were running and the group decided to follow them with a greater speed.

Something felt _wrong_. The more steps they made, the more they all could hear sounds of battle. Saber and Archer left their Spirit Form and were now readying themselves against the fighter.

The two maids kicked the door at the end of the hall open and the once magnificent room was now in disarray.

Their eyes landed on the only three- _two_ figures of the room. A crying Illya was staring at what had remained of Berserk and was not giving attention to the assailant.

Sean's eyes hardened in recognition of the attacker and decided to test his new move.

As the young man was about to deal the finishing blow, he had to halt his attack to defend the incoming danger on his side.

A green laser-like blast pushed him away from the fallen girl, burning part of his black jacket.

"Who is the mongrel that tried to hurt me!" He ordered, turning around to see the intruders. His question was replied with a vocal and physical answer. An Enchanted punch sent Gilgamesh flying once more.

"It was the one you tried to kill few weeks ago, you blond douchebag!" Sean was angered by the disgusting being. It was time for a proper fight, one the ancient King was going to regret being part of.

The two maids had moved to help their distraughted lady. Hoping for the group to be able to repel the attacker. Sakura moved to Illya and helped the maids to cure her, once in a while glancing at the battle.

"You! I should have killed you when you where kneeling! Curse Kirei, I'm going to deal with you mongrel, NOW!"

Several yellow portals opened and launched a massive amount of swords, lances and various other Noble Phantasms.

This time, those were repelled by a equally destructive amount of Reinforced bullets.

Few cuts started to appear in the enemy Servant. "You weakling!" Gilgamesh swiftly took one of the many Noble Phantasm and rushed to the foreign teen.

His attempt was intercepted by a copy of the Noble Phantasm.

"You tried to hurt my family." Shirou said with a serious voice. "And now you are going down!" With an impressive might, the young Magus disarmed the enemy Servant.

Gilgamesh stared in shock. He had thought that he would have had an easy and quick mission in dealing with Berserk and his Master but the presence of so many other hostiles was getting him in a defensive stance.

The Ancient King was running low on Prana and he needed to retreat back to the church. As the young Emiya pushed his advantage, he striked the now empty-handed blond.

To his surprise a set of chains blocked him before he could kill the Servant.

Gilgamesh was grasping his chest now.

Using Enkidu had been far too much draining and, sensing the opportunity to disappear, he jumped out of the broken wall.

As Sean moved to intercept the fleeing murderer, he jumped away when he felt someone trying to stab him. A dark figure had appeared just before him.

"Assassin!"

The class, while not good in a close quarter fight, was still deadly and to be wary of.

The new arrival was fully dressed in black, with some patches of white hair still visible. The thing that was unnatural of this Servant, was that he was armed with a tanto and a...

!

Sean jumped away as a volley of bullets tried to hit him. No servant of old had ever used a gun in any Grail War. Who was this guy?!

As soon he had dodged, Archer proceded to engage Assassin in a fight with his dual swords. Even more surprising, the new Servant seemed capable enough with his tanto that Archer had been forced to back away.

" **You are not my target, Counter Guardian.** " The Servant turned to Sean and added. " **Sean Graham need to die!** " As soon he had pronounced those words, time seemed to slow down and the Servant pulled out a familiar gun.

He opened the empty Thompson Contender and loaded a bullet.

As soon he had it aimed to his target's head, the bullet flew out of the gun.

Sean couldn't move. The bullet was coming fast and he couldn't move at all to dodge the bullet.

Was this the end?

At this thought, the boy closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate.

Few seconds passed but the pain didn't come. No blood, no pain...

His eyes slowly opened and widened at seeing who was hit.

Sakura was laying on the floor, blood leaving from the bullet wound.

 _She was not moving..._

" **Time Alter-** "

As the Assassin prepared the next shot, he was stunned at seeing a stump on place of his arm with the Contender.

" **Double Accel!** "

Once the words left Sean's mouth, the room stared in stunned silence how the enemy Servant had been brutally butchered by the foreign teen.

Assassin disappeared in the usual gold-like dust together with his blood and his amputated arms and legs.

Sean fell on his knee, trying to close Sakura's wound. As he started to channel his Prana, he felt a sharp pain on his Circuits and was soon forced on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

 **And thus the 3rd Arc is now over!**

 **It's impressive how quickly this Arc had turned to a dark theme. I'm slightly shocked that this remind me how RWBY Volume 3 turned out to be...**

 **Assassin Class (EMIYA) is now dead.**

 **Sakura Matou (Former Rider's Master) is...UNKNOWN!**

 **Next five chapters will see the epilogue of the Fifth, and Last, Holy Grail War.**

 **P.S.**

 **I wanted to deeply apologize for how long this Arc had took. Those weeks had been quite busy because of the exams at Uni. Just yesterday I passed the Big Test of History of Political Doctrines with a 22/30 and will be even more into studying hard for the Microeconomics Exam that will be for this Monday.**

 **I will have this fic completed and I planned to add two mini x-overs with other Fates.**

 **See ya soon!**


	16. 16) Never Ending Fury

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 : ****Never Ending Fury**

Sean was starting to get accustomed to the white walls of the Hospital.

Generally, he would tend to avoid this place like if it was a cementary. But not now.

The stable but critical conditions of Sakura motivated him to stay and wait. Wait for his world to open her eyes and give him one of the many loving smiles he was addicted to.

Yet nothing changed. The plain, cold room was almost empty and the only sound was the repeating beat of the EKG fueling his hopes.

Shirou had been trying to keep up and stay in the white room too but Rin convinced him to try and wait at home, where he could stay safer.

The young Emiya conceded to that point but no matter how many warnings, Sean Graham was not leaving Sakura alone.

All the efforts spent in trying to have his love safe had been fruitless. Assassin had been Emiya Kiritsugu, but Sean couldn't but remember the only words the enemy Servant had said.

 _"_ _ **Sean Graham needs to die!**_ _"_

This was unheard of since Servants attacked other Servants or the enemy Masters.

So who was Assassin's Master? Why he/she wanted his death?

So many questions that the teen will process later, there was a more urgent situation to deal with.

' **It was that blond's fault.** '

Sean was a bit surprised at hearing this in his head but nonetheless nodded in agreement, feeling his mind relaxing and being coaxed by the curious trail of thoughts.

' **We can deal with them now.** ' It continued. ' **They are nothing. Remember of the arrogant coward ran away at the first glimpse of our might?!** '

He felt hesitant to try and attack both Kotomine and Gilgamesh alone and his logic side appealed to wait and plan a well-made assault.

Sadly, as he glanced Sakura's frail form once more, his logic side faded before the growing feeling of anger and killer intent.

He left the room and then the hospital, different from when he had entered.

' **I think** '"-it's time for a Round Two." Sean concluded, his mouth twisted in an ominous smile.

His once black eyes were now a terrifying red. The blood of his enemies shall be spilled soon.

Fuyuki will never be the same...

* * *

 _Fuyuki City's Church_

Kirei Kotomine didn't know what to do.

This new War was certainly different if not much more difficult to predict than the previous one.

The contract with Tokiomi's Archer , Gilgamesh, had been a point of stress in his life.

He had been able to substain the Servant by sacrificing the orphans of the Great Fire but the 'resources' were starting to go low and the proud Servant was growing even more restless.

He had expected to find a sense of fulfillment by hurting innocents, like it had happened during the Fourth Grail War.

A dark figure attacked relentlessly the Ancient King, uncaring for the barrage of Noble Phantasms raining on him.

It was surprising how ten years were able to change one individual.

The enjoyment coming from the orphans' suffering had been with time replaced with concern.

What would have happened when there was nothing else for Gilgamesh to drain Prana from?

The most immediate answer was his death but Kirei tried to find some appeasament to this horrible fate.

And then came Graham-kun. In certain ways, the teen reminded him of Emiya Kiritsugu.

* * *

Unwilling to die even with ugly odds and lack of compassion against his enemy.

Gilgamesh clutched bleeding stump that once was his left arm, snarling at his aggressor.

He would have finished the monster immediately with Ea but the limited space of action and the lack of opportunity made it impossible.

* * *

The priest had saw the results of the battle against Matou Shinji and he felt... nostalgic.

So much had been ever since he had a worthy challenge and the young Graham was soon proving to be the making of a Second **Magus Killer**.

* * *

Gilgamesh was trying to move his painfully damaged body away from the monster.

The fiendish, mad stare coming from his enemy was unbearable for his pride and attempted to launch one last attack.

As he tried to yell against the beast, he noticed that no sound was leaving his mouth.

His eyes lowered to his throat and widened in panic when he saw his head detached from his body.

And so the God King fell to the darkest being in Fuyuki.

" **He** ad **s** ho **t!** "

* * *

His remembrance was interrupted abruptly when he perceived another presence in the Church.

It exuded an amount of Prana similar to the Ancient King but the intruder was not 'his' Servant.

"Welcome back, Graham-ku-!" As he turned to greet the foreign teen, Kirei was shocked to see the sight before him.

Sean Graham was standing in the entrance of the chapel, grinning ear to ear and grasping a familiar head.

The surprised look on the now death Gilgamesh didn't calm the rising sense of fear Kirei was starting to feel.

" **He** llo **Kire** i-san! **I ho** pe you **ar** e **read** y to **die.** "

Kirei Kotomine did an horrible miscalculation. Before him was not another Kiritsugu.

No. Before him was a monster much worse than any he had ever saw.

As he prepared his Black Keys to battle young Sean, Kirei was stunned to see the teen just about to strike him, a gleeful look in his eyes.

The Black Keys flew from his hands and the priest knew that it was his dead end.

The echoing screams from the Chapel went unheard from the neighbour and many will be shocked the next morning to see the blank, weird priest dead inside the church.

This was not the normal Grail War.


	17. 17) My Worst Enemy is Myself

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 : ****My Worst Enemy is Myself**

When Shirou returned to see if Sakura's situation had changed, he was surprised to see that Sean was missing from the room.

His kohai was still sleeping deeply and thankfully had recovered by the blood loss. Now she seemed very similar to Rin, yet she was much younger and her expression more calm than the Tohsaka heiress.

The young Emiya had then called Rin on the phone, trying to see if she had seen Sean.

"Actually it's strange that he's not with Sakura. He seemed quite determined to be by her side all time."

That didn't bode well. The foreign teen had not returned to the Emiya Household that night and calling him was futile because he was not answering to the phone.

Then more abruptly came the news of the death of the Mediator of this Grail War. Kirei Kotomine, or what was left of him, was found by the few people who partecipated to the Church function.

A horrible realization started to dawn on the young Magus.

It was impossible to even consider! Sean never showed any sort of this level of brutality, not even against Shinji.

Yet the horrible feeling of an immediate, bad future didn't settle. His foreign friend might be implied with this death but.. maybe the situation was much more complex that he thought.

There was so much left to simple theories and no proof to make those true. His musing was soon interrupted by two familiar figures that blocked his path.

Illya's and Rin's common expression was a serious one. They looked as if there was something they knew that might answer to his panicking instict.

"Onii-chan, it's time to finish the War." Illya's words were followed by an uncomfortable silence.

Shirou turned to glance the Tohsaka's heiress. Rin had been quiet and seemed to have swallowed a sour lemon.

"But not here." A familiar hand set on his shoulder. Archer was staring at him blankly, yet another weird glint was noticeable underneath his cold demeanor. "Not now."

As Shirou tried to protest, a white circle encompassed the four and they disappeared.

* * *

After the last encounter with Angra Mainyu, Sean had thought that he was done to wake up in this empty void.

It was even unnerving how some previous memories were missing or just confusing parts.

He couldn't remember what happened early that day, nor the day before.

What the heck had happened?

Then a dark light blinded him and Sean was forced to close his eyes for a brief moment.

Once he reopened them, he stared shocked to see someone who looked almost like him.

Almost was the keyword as the doppelganger had white hair and red eyes. He had some sort of bandana on his head and his nude chest was riddled with tatoos and scars.

Sean had the odd sensation that he had seen this clone of his before. But when and where he couldn't remember.

"Uh." was the smart reply to this unusual predicament.

"'Uh' indeed, Sean Graham. Mmh.." The strange individual countered, acting as if in deep thoughts. His voice was similar...

"I thought that I wouldn't have been forced to resort to this but you are a surprising Magus. One of the strongest of this era if I have to be modest in your regard."

His ominous smile was starting to make Sean nervous. Who was he? And why he felt so much familiar?

"You see, Sean." The white-haired being started. "You are quite stubborn in this struggle of personalities. Yours is able to halt and counter my attempted, indirect possession. And THAT." His voice cracked. "IS NOT ACCEPTABLE." He snarled at the foreign teen.

As few seconds passed, the being resumed his insane composure. "You are now going to make a favour to lil' old me." He continued. "And DIE!" The mad being quick assault was done with such an impressive speed that Sean would have probably died if he wasn't as experienced as he was now.

He narrowly dodged the strike but was pushed in a defensive stance.

He had understood, well partly understood, the little problem he was facing. This dude was trying to have him dead because he was trying to possess his body.

But sadly for White-kun, he wasn't as easy to persuade. As the close battle continued, Sean switched to a CQC stance he had learned few years earlier. One punch, three kicks and an uppercut was enough to send the insane teen away from him.

As he tried to recollect his thoughts in a composed attitude, he was once again forced to dodge some dark tentacles trying to stab or crush him.

"Run, little Sean, run!" The white-haired being taunted, cackling at the struggling Sean.

This time, having much more breathing space, Sean decided that it was high time to turn around the advantage.

The mad being jumped away from his position as an explosion erupted. He clenched his teeth and forced more tentacles to attack the annoying teen.

As the teen was pushed back once more, Sean started to think how to deal with the tentacles. An idea came quickly to his mind and he Projected and Reinforced the resulting object.

The mad teen froze when he heard the unholy roar of the weapon on his enemy's hands. The tentacles, once attacking relentlessly, were cut easily by the chainsaw.

As the white-haired being pushed for more pets to arise, his shocked visage was once again set on his face. No matter how big or little he sent against his enemy, the more than powerful chainsaw cut through as if those were made of paper.

Backing away from the slowly walking Sean, he tried to retreat from his mind and try again with this later.

This plan failed to succeed when he felt falling on the ground. He looked around and saw his legs threw away from his body, leaving two bloody stumps behind.

As he looked scared to his butcher, he saw something that made his blood freeze.

The teen, having committed such atrocity on him, was not showing any reaction.

No disgust, nor pleasure. No panic, nor excitement. Just a blank mask hide all of his emotions from the downed being.

As he tried to angrily demand a reaction, he found his own head flying away.

How ironic...

Once the monster disappeared from his mindscape, the teen felt that he was waking up.

When Sean's eyes opened, he expected to be in a dark dungeon or something like that.

He felt relieved when the place he woke up was an abandoned alley of Fuyuki.

As he recollected his bearings, he noticed that Shirou and the others might be worried-

He gulped when an important set of memories was once again restored.

His feet started to move immediately, his destination clear.

After several minutes he was once again in the hospital's entrance. He rushed to the stairs on the side, not bothering to disturb the reception.

As he reached the hallway that led to Sakura's room, Sean started to slow down.

He paced calmly, yet his brain panicked about Sakura's conditions. A part of him had been giving up that her waking up was going to happen soon. But...

His hand grasped the door's handle.

...

After few breaths of air he entered the room, ready to accept anything, change or not.

As he was inside the room Sean held his breath.

...

Few tears started to form in his eyes and his mouth trembled.

...

"Good morning.. Sean-kun."

A now awake Sakura glanced at the new person in the room, a small smile present on her face.


	18. 18) Zero Requiem

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 : ****Zero Requiem**

As Unlimited Blade Works faded, the result of the battle was clear.

As Archer was about to deal the finishing blow, he hesitated and decided that it was enough.

Shirou was still too much focused in the battle to actually notice the now still older self.

As the young Emiya looked up, he saw that Archer was looking at him, smiling proudly.

This battle- no, this war had finally settled an inner doubt that had arised after reading Kiritsugu's letter.

The path of an Hero of Justice was not true to his own ideals. Kiritsugu had tried and that had led to his 'death', Archer- **Emiya Shirou** had tried to walk on the same destiny and had become nothing but a shell of his former self.

Was this going to be his future?

No. Strangely enough the thought had come with Sean's voice.

In all this confusion he forgot something important that his trustworthy friend had said to him.

 _ **"Why not become just a normal hero then?"**_ _Sean asked while looking at him curiously_ _ **."If the 'path of the Hero of Justice' is too much angsty-filled, why not become a good hero? The protector of your own precious people?"**_

A smile creeped on his face, while tears flow from his eyes.

 _ **"A true hero is someone who protects his friends and family first, then he act to save others. While it's a greedy form-**_ of heroism, it's the pure, modern form of what remains of heroes."

Unconsciously Shirou had finished that thought out loud and Saber being the closest to hear it, froze.

Memories of the previous Grail War were always there to haunt her.

Memories of a dishonorful, treacherous master.

Memories of a kind, smiling woman.

Memories of her petty wish...

She wasn't fond of those memories, being those a reminder of an horrible Grail War.

Still a part of her was grateful for the change in Shirou.

The boy was once quite inclined to commit himself to save everyone but she, being the King of Knights, knew that this path was one of the most painful ones.

Looking at the now fading form of Archer, Saber had proof of how much Shirou would have been forced to change in the effort of honoring his death parent.

And here they were with Shirou having won the Grail War.

In a normal situation, the Lesser Grail should have been sacrificed to summon the Greater Grail but the information that the Grail HAD to not be summoned had forced the young Einzbern Homunculus to do the opportune surgeries to herself to remove the possibility of using the Greater Grail.

It had been after a series of painful but successful surgeries made by her maids, Sella and Leysritt, and help from Rin that she was able to avoid that predicament.

Nothing should have happened but nonetheless the ground shook and everyone left the Einzbern Mansion to see what was going on.

The Greater Grail was there to be seen by everyone.

Rin and Illya stared in horrified shock at that. They should have been able to avoid its summoning.

Shirou looked at Saber and nodded. Arthuria prepared herself to launch the strongest of her attacks.

Gold-like prana started to envelope the sword in her hands as she started to prepare to strike the Grail down, like it happened a decade earlier.

" **EX-** " The prana started to condensate in the form of a great, golden sword. "- **CAAALIBUR!** "

She launched the attack against the corrupted structure and everyone saw the beam of light flying towards its objective.

As the beam was almost on the dark construction, a barrier flared and halted the attack.

Shock was the only feeling among the witnesses of the failed attack of the strongest Noble Phantasm.

A feminine giggle froze them on their spot. As they turned their heads to stare at the origin of the sound, they found a woman holding an hand out to maintain the barrier up.

"My, My.." She started. "I was almost late to this big party. Silly me.."

Illya's eyes started to water. "M-mama?!" Everyone turned first to look at the young Einzbern and then back to the woman, dressed in such dark, revealing dress.

The being stared mockingly in shock. "Oh! So you are the child of this little corpse of mine."

Black Iri laughed. "What are the odds!" As she cackled, Illya started to shake in anger at the mockery this monster was doing of her loving parent.

"HOW DARE-" Illya summoned every prana constructs she could with her massive Prana reserves. " **YOU!** " As she yelled the last word, her constructs launched themselves against the barrier but as they impacted against it, they left no cracks on it.

The Dark God/Goddess laughed at her failing attack. "Fufufufu, what a pitiful waste of Prana. I also expected more from the **Sword of Promised Victory**."

The jab didn't went unheard by the King of Knights that stared back in quiet fury.

"The world has grown complacent." Black Iri proclaimed. "It's time for a true god to truly destroy it and rebuilt it from nothing. AT MY OWN IMAGE!"

Then she turned towards the group. "AND YOU ALL SHALL PERISH FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!"

As she finished this, a massive amount of Dark Prana shooted towards the group.

Shirou was ready to use Rho Aias, knowing that even if futile it would have bought them some seconds.

But as he prepared the incantation, a familiar shield started to form in front of them.

 **Wand Siegfried** had another purplish wall halting the Dark attack. The spell held till the assault finished.

Black Iri stared with a furious look at the two new intruders.

" **YOU!** "

"Us!"

The group stared at the duo, surprised by their presence there.

Sean and Sakura had reached the battleground and they are ready to finish this last Holy Grail War.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Shirou vs Archer is Canon one (excluding Rin and Illya witnessing the part before UBW activation) and the this is going to be the prelude of the end of this War.**

 **Last chapter will have an answer to a unresolved question: Who is Assassin's Master?**


	19. 19) End of the Fuyuki Grail War

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19:** **End of the Fuyuki Grail War**

 _Few hours earlier..._

"Good morning.. Sean-kun."

As she said those words, her boyfriend launched himself towards her.

She eeped when she was engulfed in a hug.

His strong arms put her in a warm embrace and she felt her eyes water a little.

His head softly laid on hers and she felt a wet feeling on her hair.

"Sean-kun?" Sakura looked in his eyes and saw his tears.

"Sakura-chan." As tears keep falling from his face, Sakura too felt her own tears of joy falling from her eyes.

"Sean-Kun!" She wrapped her own arms at him and they hugged for several minutes.

Even though they wanted to keep the embrace going for longer, they decided to break it, both disappointed in the lack of the warm of the other.

"There's... much that I need to tell you."

Sean started to talk about what happened the day before and the fate of Gilgamesh and Kotomine.

She listened quietly to the story, never showing a glimpse of reaction of it, as if trying to elaborate it first in her mind before truly judge his boyfriend.

After finishing the tale, Sean was crying, kneeling down and begging forgiveness from the girl before him.

Sakura's stoic visage broke in a small smile and with her hands cupped Sean's cheeks.

"It was not your fault." Her soft reply made the teen stutter in protest.

"B-b-but-" "But you were controlled by someone that was using you."

Her dark bangs covered her eyes. "Sean, Zouken didn't just hurt me but also controlled my life, using me as a pawn for his _plans._ "

"If.. If it wasn't for you, under this kind of madness I would have probably done worse."

Her eyes were unfocused and thinking of the dark thoughts she had been having weeks ago. "Much worse."

She snapped out of her reverie and returned to look into Sean's eyes. "Sean, you are not at fault. You were manipulated and you were determined to break the influence of the Grail."

"Promise me." Sakura continued. "That you will never give up. Never!"

Sean kept staring in those hypnotising blue orbs but still nodded. Seeing his agreement the girl closened up the gap between their faces and kissed his forehead.

Their moment of peace was ruined by what seemed an earthquake. Sean pulled his girlfriend close to him in case it was an enemy attack. But...

As the tremor halted, Sean noticed that the sky had darkened considerably. Both he and Sakura moved to the closest window and saw something that filled them with dread.

The Greater Grail.

"I- I need to go and help." As he attempted to rush out of the room, he was stopped by an hand gripping his arm. Looking questioning at the girl, Sakura looked at him seriously.

"Sean-kun." Sakura said. "Can you wait five minutes." Her tone left no space for protest and the teen nodded and waited outside the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Sean and Sakura were moving fast towards the holy site of the Greater Grail.

The boy had accepted begrudged Sakura's demand to join this last fight and the girl was now sporting a smug look.

 _Whipped!_

Sean heard someone whispering this word to his ear but he didn't saw nobody. Shrugging, he kept running to the dark building.

Once they reached the location, Sean frowned at seeing someone he had wished to see any time soon.

"It's her." He said to Sakura. "It's Angra Mainyu." Sakura looked at the familiar woman, analysing her.

As he pronounced those words, they saw that the God of All Evil had launched an attack towards their friend.

"Let's do this." Sakura whispered and both prepared the Demi Noble Phantasm.

" **Wand Siegfried!** " " **Wand Siegfried!** "

The blue-purple wall erected in front of their friends and the attack slammed into it, but didn't even crack it.

The Avatar of the Grail turned to the cause of this intrusion and snarled at the two.

" **YOU!** "

"Us!" Sean replied confidently. If it was a battle this petty god/goddess wanted, then a battle it shall get.

Black Iri launched forward several dark tentacles, hoping to kill them quickly.

Sadly the tentacles passed through their form and something impacted on her side. She looked down on her puppet and saw a large gash starting to form.

" **HOW?!** " She screamed, the wound starting to regenerate.

"Illusion, Irisviel." Sean answered cocky. "It's interesting how the God of All Evil is unable to actually recognize an Illusion, as well-made it was, from the real thing.

Sakura's cheeks turned red at the implied compliment and her smile widened at his silent jab to their enemy.

" **ALL YOUR ATTEMPTS ARE FUTILE.** " Black Iri exclaimed enraged beyond the possible.

" **GIVE UP!** " She launched another series of tentacles but they were cut down by the lead volley coming from AKM in Sean's hand.

"Sean!" The aforementioned boy turned towards Shirou. "This woman has created a barrier around the Grail." Shirou continued panicked. "Not even Saber's Noble Phantasm can pierce it.

That was a problem.

A big one.

But the solution was also.. approachable.

"Sakura." Sean called to the girl. "Help the others in destroying the Grail. I will take care of this _god_.

Sakura wanted to protest, she wanted to say that she was not having him fighting alone the Avatar of the Grail.

At the end, the girl was still unconvinced but nodded at this order. She was so going to have a **talk** with him after all of this.

" **You have quite the gall to try to destroy me alone, Sean Graham.** " Black Iri said amused by Sean's attempt.

" **You could have been a God, a being equal to me and yet you choose your mortality.** "

Sean snickered. "I think Immortality would have bored me after just few years. I am the kind of man that like the limitations and the challenges of a normal life."

"And now" he continued. "I shall show you my greatest masterpiece."

" **I'm the bullet of my gun"**

 **"Iron is my body and fuel is my blood"**

 **"I have made an infinity of weapons"**

 **"Sender of Death"**

 **"Protector of Life"**

 **"I shall not forgive nor forget the pain and the suffering"**

 **"Life is never a game"**

 **"But battle will always be my Unlimited Gun Game."**

As this incantation ended, several cracks appeared in the ground and green flames emerged from those.

Angra Mainyu stared in fascination at the whole process, it being the first Reality Marble she had ever seen.

A blinding light covered the battlefield and the two disappeared from the location.

At the disappearance of its caster, the barrier fell and Saber prepared to once more attack the corrupted artifact.

A green field filled the vision of Sean and he once again felt the familiar sensation of home.

" **If you think taking me away from the Grail will ever help you, then you don't know my true power!** "

As she tried to channel her energy to destroy the Reality Marble, she heard something coming fast her way and saw the hand where she was focusing her Dark Prana flying away.

"You are severely underestimating the current situation, _god_." Smoke was coming out from the Martini-Henry rifle in Sean's hands and Black Iri snarled.

As she tried to move forward, she found herself stuck on the ground.

Looking at her feet her eyes widened, seeing how several chains had wrapped around her leg and she had not even noticed it happening.

" **H-How?!** " She demanded confused. Her arm was not regenerating and she couldn't focus her energy properly anymore.

"Simple." Sean said. "Reality Marbles bring the caster and the receiver in an alternative reality, away from the original one."

"You are literally cut off from the Grail and you are unable to channel its energy to regenerate and fight me."

Smiling smugly, he held his hand up and several of his many guns flew in the sky, aiming at the now scared Avatar.

"Also I discovered I don't need to take up any of the guns by hand to use them. I just needed to will them to aim at you."

" **Mercy!** " "Denied!" His hand closed in a fist and all guns started to shoot at Black Iri.

A massive explosion erupted from her position and Sean left the UGG.

* * *

" **EX-** " Arturia exclaimed determined to end this madness once for all. In her hands **The Sword of Promised Victory** crackled with pure, golden Prana. " **-CALIBUUUR!** "

The beam of light once again was shoot against the Greater Grail. This time, without any obstacle to it, the beam hit the corrupted construction and was destroyed once for all.

As many of the group sighed in relief, Sakura glanced nervously the last spot she had saw her boyfriend disappear from and was starting to panic when he still had not return.

She was about to ask to the others if they had saw Sean anywhere when a pair of arms pulled her in an embrace from behind.

"I'm back."

*WHACK*

"Ouch! Why did you hit me, Sakura-chan?"

"That was for deciding to take that _woman_ alone."

Then, surprising the still hurting teen, she pulled him close and kissed him on the lips.

"And that." She said smiling. "was for having returned safely."

Sean laughed at this.

Darkness has failed in this struggle and the world was once again in peace.

Sadly for poor Sean, his story was still beginning...

* * *

 **END**

 **FIN**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Epilogue!**


	20. 20) Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 20:** **Epilogue**

Two weeks has passed since the end of the Grail War and things started to return to normal.

Fuyuki once more regained the resemblance of a normal Japanese city and the population seemed much more cheerful than before.

Curious, was Sean's thought. The normal folks were unaware of the happenings of few weeks earlier and yet they had assumed a much somber tone at the time.

Sighing the teen walked with his luggage in the Airport, ready for a new adventure towards _home._

That place was now a cold memory of the machinations of Kirei Kotomine and his devious mind. His family now was there in Fuyuki and he felt nostalgic only when alone to think.

As he paused to wait for the planes to arrive, he found his own eyes covered by a small pair of hands.

"Guess who?"

The innocent, feminine voice made him crack a smile. "Mhh.." Acting as if in deep thoughts, Sean snapped and took the little intruder in his arms. "It's Illya-chan!"

The aforementioned girl giggled at the playful mood and tried to dodge uselessly the tickle attack.

"Illya-sama..."

Sella looked defeated at the childish behavior of her responsibility, while Leysritt looked the exchange with her usual blank look.

As the two played, other individuals made themselves be present.

"Mah, Sean-kun you shouldn't behave so childisly. Especially in an airport.."

And before Sean could reply, the young Einzbern cheekily rebuked "Neh, Rin-chan you shouldn't feel jealous because Sean-niichan is giving me more attention. Although I thought you were in love with Shirou-niichan."

The Tohsaka blushed and tried to explain, failing spectacularly, how Shirou was just a friend.

Kind of a weak excuse since the two had been quite happy to be in each other presence and that they had hanged out together for a while.

Speak of the devil, Shirou decided to join the group in that moment and was trying to understand why his 'friend' was blushing so much.

Close to him, someone that looked very similar to Rin walked faster and hugged Sean.

As the War was over, Sean was able to finally notice the small changes in the appearance of his girlfriend.

Gone were the purple hair and the dark, dull lilac eyes. Dark hair and light blue eyes were once more donned on the younger re-instanted Tohsaka.

With the changes starting to get noticed by others at school, Tohsaka decided to make sure to properly welcome back her little sister in her original family.

The girl decided to stay close to his boyfriend after the hug, embracing his arm, happy to be with him.

"Saku-neechan!" Illya had immediately liked her 'future sister-in-law' and she had taken to help and play with her in her free time.

Sakura felt quite happy of this and didn't mind the bubbly and cheerful Einzbern. It had been kind of a little desire of hers to be a big sister in the past.

As the group continued to talk, they were interrupted by the Control Towers' message that the flight was going to happen soon.

Few minutes later and several luggages well set and the group was now inside the plane.

Once the plane started its flight, Illya, Shirou and Sakura looked out of the little windows in awe.

Illya because she liked to see the clouds so close and the other two because it was their first time in an airplane.

The flight went smoothly and without singular issues.

Twelve hours later the plane had reached its destination. Even though Sean had lived in England for sometime with his family because of his father's work, it was his first time visiting the capital of the United Kingdom.

The city was huge. That was the first thing that Illya exclaimed seeing a city as large as London.

The place was indeed far bigger than Fuyuki and Sean could see a glint of awe in Sakura's and Shirou's eyes.

As they walked throught the streets their eyes feasted on the frenetic worktime of the London people, being mostly surprised at the massive influx of so many individuals.

Then Illya held an hand close to her hand and softly yawned.

"Maybe it's prudent for us to reach our temporary home." Sella suggested after seeing this, Leysritt nodding in agreement.

"Do so. And," Sean kneeled close to Illya and hugging her, he said "Don't cause any problems, Illya-chan."

She giggles at this and nods at him before being escorted by the two maids to their hotel room.

As soon the three were away from sight, they continued to walk towards the destination that Rin wanted to visit first.

And so the first thing of their travel in London was visit Clock Tower, the location of the Magi Association.

While Sean wanted to enjoy the wonders of the city more, he knew that they had to come there first.

After the events of the Fifth Holy Grail War, the Association Director had issued Rin's immediate recall to London to be judged in a trial for what had traspired in that War.

Obviously the others came along for various reasons but this was the main idea:

Shirou would support Rin, Sean would break the bones of those that would try to attack her and Sakura would heal them up so his boyfriend could continue to beat them as much as he wanted.

A simple but solid and compromising plan.

The group was now walking through the halls of the Organisation, avoiding every person that was walking absently from the opposite direction.

Then as they reached the door they stopped. Rin was visibly trembling and Shirou immediately took her hand into his, squeezing it softly.

Rin looked up at the smiling Emiya. "Don't worry, we are all here Toh- Rin-san."

"Rin-san, you are going to be fine. If he tries something funny, I will have to just _remind_ them that I'm very _kind_ and very _persuasive._ Am I right, Sakura-chan?"

The younger Tohsaka nodded determinately. "If he tries to hurt Nee-san, then he will suffer."

Those words seemed to calm down the shaking girl and a genuine smile appeared on her face.

"..Thank you all."

Feeling as if a weight on her back had been lifted, she knocked at the door and, at the muffled 'come in', she opened the door and the group entered inside the room.

Inside the sophisticated and formal room there were two men, one quite familiar to Sean and Rin.

"Sensei?" "Zelrecht-san?"

The two exclaimed together and the old Dead Apostle turned around. "Oh! Just the people we were waiting for."

The Wizard Marshal sat up and went to greet them but was interrupted by the old Director.

"Our discussion is not over yet, Schweinorg!"

At those words Zelrecht stopped and replied coldly. "My apprentice and student are not to be tried for something myself would have done. The Grail was corrupted and its useless to keep trying to get pissed off for someone doing what should have been your job, **brat**."

The Director froze and dodged the icy glare of the old vampire.

As this problem was solved, the Wizard Marshal returned his attention to the group.

"My, My!" The old man went and pulled the two aforementioned teen in a hug.

"You two exceeded my expectations back in Fuyuki. I'm proud of you both."

Few seconds later, they were released from the bear-hug and looked confused at the Dead Apostle.

"I had expected you all to just weaken the Grail enough for me to have the opportunity to destroy once for all. But you went further than that and destroyed it yourselves. I'm genuinely impressed by your performance."

Sean nodded at the praise, while Rin blushed a little.

"But I wanted to ask you something important about the War." Zelrecht said turning to Sean.

"Have you seen something.. _irregular_ about the war? Apart from the Grail?"

That question was certainly something the teen was prepared for but... he felt that he was forgetting something extremely important. Then, as he looked at Sakura, he finally remembered.

"There was an Assassin servant that had tried to kill specificately and we didn't encounter the Master in any point of the War.."

Zelrecht's ever-present grin widened at this statement, while the Director flinched at this.

This reaction didn't went unnoticed to the Wizard Marshal that immediately turned around and closened in fast towards the table in front of the Director.

"So that was what you were doing." Zelrecht's smile wasn't a pleasant one to see this time. "You tried to meddle in the Fuyuki Situation to avoid the end of the Grail Wars."

"I had no choice! The Grail was instrumental to reach the Root." He then glared at Sean.

"He was the cause of so much damage early in the War. Killing Makiri Zouken removed the opportunity to recreate a Second Grail too."

The group looked shocked at this. "What are you talking about?" Zelrecht asked, his tone of voice more serious than ever.

"Zouken had planned to create another Grail that would have then substituted to the Einzberns'. He was going to use that useless girl to recreate another path to the Root. And now everything is lost!"

The enraged, old man frozen when he felt difficult to breath and he noticed something he had not expected. He looked back and forth from Zelrecht to the teen and was shook to see that both had penetrating, red eyes now glaring at him.

"Your role as Director is stripped on the charges of High Treason and Association with a Dark Mage. The temporary director from now on shall be your assistant, Bartholomei Lorelei, and you shall imprisoned as soon as possible."

"You can't do this! I plea for a trial!" " **Revoked!** "

The semi-demonic rebuttal was enough to silence the former Director.

Two Magi Guards entered in that moment and handcuffed the silent, old man and took him away from the room.

"Now that this is solved, Graham-kun, we shall discuss of your new training regiment."

At this Sean replied confused. "I thought everything in the tomes was enough."

The smiling old man shook his head negatively. "No, no. There is still much to learn, you just finalized the basic subjects and from tomorrow you shall train with me for two hours. You better enjoy together with the young lady because tomorrow you shall start hell."

"Er- You mean 'training', right?" Sean paled when the man once more shook his head negatively. "No, I meant hell."

Under where Zelrecht was, a glyph formed and the man started to fade away in a rainbow-like color set. "See ya soon, Graham-kun, Rin-chan."

As the man had disappeared completely, Sean turned to his girlfriend and asked. "You know what? I remembered that I still have to take you to a great date."

Sakura tilted her head quizzicaly. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, it's simple." They started to walk out of the room, while Rin and Shirou were still trying to understand what had transpired what happened earlier. "There is this place that some old friends of mine suggested and.."

As the two talked, their hands were interwined in each other. The suffering of the past is over and only a peaceful future awaited them.

 **FIN**

 **END**

 **AN**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I FINALLY FINISHED A STORY!**

 **THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I FINISHED ONE OF MY FANFICS AND I DID IT ON THE DAY OF MY BDAY.**

 **TODAY IS A GREAT DAY TO BE ALIVE!**

 **Now that I have finally released this hype from my body, I shall answer some question related to the fic.**

 **Q: Is the story over?**

 **A: The fanfic is over but not the story.**

 **Q: Sequel, Spinoff or both?**

 **A: Both.. kinda.**

 **Q: Why is Sean so overpowered?**

 **A: This is a bit of a complex question. Writing about a character and adding details about him/her are proportional on how complex their role is. Sean had been given the Strong! and the Genius! tags to reduce my workload regarding Character development to the minimum.**

 **I already read that someone is considering this a power fantasy but.. does that mean that OPM from ONE is a power fantasy? Like, being bald and being lazy because you are OP?**

 **If someone had truly read the early chapters, first two-three, then they would know that Sean is not Godlike.**

 **Sean is beaten by Kotomine and Gilgamesh early on and almost died here.**

 **Sean was almost killed by Zouken but UGG happened.**

 **Sean was almost flattened by Berserker.**

 **This is not some sort of a rant but just an explanation that... I don't understand how this is a fantasy of mine. I think that this excuse would have been more true to the fanfic if Sean had been the second coming of God. (BUT HE ISN'T)**

 **As I said, while some might enjoy a deep characterization of an individual, sometime a pause from the complex descriptions is just healthy.**

 ***deep breath intake***

 **Now that those had been answered, I will give an hint about the spinoff that I've planned to release. It will be a teaser for a bigger project I planned but for now I will focus on a 5k oneshot that will act as a preview.**

 **Fate/Gun Galore: the Movie**

 **Coming Soon... :3**


End file.
